Otogakure What?
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: Once you figure you get away from freaks you get kidnapped by freaks...Sequel to Akatsuki What?
1. Prologue

Running through the forest were two girls. Sisters. They weren't blured at the moment. "Can you sense it anymore," the one on the right says. "Sister, I havn't felt her enlightening presence for a while now," the other one says slowing down more. Soon they were standing in the midst of the trees which waved in the slight wind, promising colder weather. For once the two 'super twins' were exhausted. Since they both left the clearing, they hadn't stopped running. In states of intense panic, they raced faster once Pay's power seemed to deminish into nothing. Almost like she had slowly vanished.

"Maybe someone's covering it up," the red-pupiled girl stated resting her hands above her head, slowing her breath down.

"Dear Isza, how could anyone cover her sweet signature up," asked the purple-pupiled girl.

Isza shook her head. They stood in silence for a moment before Isza spoke again. "Tsukiko, where had they been keeping you?" Tsukiko turns and looks Isza in the eye, like she suspected something behind the question, a hidden meaning to her sister asking a question. All Tsukiko found was curiousity and worry. Seeing it safe, Tsukiko responded.

"Those men kept me in the back of the lab, hooked up to their pathetic attempts to play God with expiriments. Over and over our...dummies, if you will, fed off of my power and strength...HE came to taunt me everyday. Why sister? Why didn't you ever do anything?"

Isza looked stricken by Tsukiko's harsh words. "They're not all bad men, Tsukiko. Trust me, if i would have known about any of you...i would have helped in some way."

"What are you talking about, dear?"

"I was under some kind of genjutsu..." at this Tsukiko made a confused face and Isza remembered something: Tsukiko's mindset was of that simular to those of Old English, so she wouldn't know these terms. "...or spell cast on me from Madara. It wasn't until recently that I remembered all of it...how did you come back?"

Tsukiko smiled happily, almost dreamily. "When i felt Pay's pleasant aura in our world again, I seemed to awaken from a curse." she giggled. "I watched over her as she did her best to survive with THEM. She.."

"Did...did he...do...anything," Isza interuppted, a little nervous of the answer, glad that someone was protected Pay through it.

Tsukiko looked away for a moment in thought. Her face turned into one of intense anger as she spat out, "Nothing worse than turn her head...Uchiha..." That was enough for Isza to know that Madara didn't get farther than her neck before Itachi arrived. Isza breathed a sigh of slight relief. She knew that they weren't in the clear yet, not until they were all together. After a few minutes, Tsukiko continues.

"She started to learn the truths through the puppet and Mouths," Isza couldn't help but smirk at Deidara's nickname given to him in spite. "So her magic started to come through, as did I."

Isza nodded. "Lets get going again. I don't want them to catch up to us."

They nodded at each other and turned before becoming blurs and all but blending into the forest scenery.

Two men sat in an office-like room. One had his head placed in his hands in a frustrated manner. The other was sitting against the wall staring forward, almost like he was sleeping with his eyes open. His eyes shone red with anger, sadness, and confusion in them. The man at the desk sighed and looked up at the other. His eyes glinted, as well as his piercings, in the dim light and one could see the rings that resided in them. They stared at each other for a minute before he spoke.

"Itachi...have you remembered seeing _anything_?"

Itachi stares for another minute before he closed his eyes and relpied, "I have gone over everything. I'm sorry Leader, i think we might have to start over." He was now standing up and didn't even stretch, though they had been there for over three hours and both looked pretty tense. Itachi nodds to the leader before turning to exit the medium sized room.

"No...we can't."

Itachi stops indicating that he was listening. Pein sighs and stands up. "When you came back, Madara lied to you. He told you that Tsukiko was simply sealed away. The truth was that she is what kept the whole project going. Without her, we can't start any of this over. As soon as the subjects leave the tubes, they'll shrivel up and die." Itachi stared at him for a few moments before sighing.

"So what do you prupose we do?"

There was nothing but silence. The carved out office became quiet as Pein contemplated this expected question. He knew the obvious answer was to forget about things but...

"Call for a meeting...NOW!"

I think i might need to find a word for this situation. For some reason though i can't think of one. You know what? I really don't know if that's even a priority now! I'm sitting in front of Michael Jackson look-alike and Super Nerd at the moment. The most i can do is stare. Hey, you have to admit that it's perfectly ok to do!

Also, for some reason i figure that staying as completly still as i can, will help me disappear. Well i must think so because i havn't changed positions for over thirty minutes it seems. I feel so stiff right now that i bet i'm hard...haha funny...get it?

Michael Jackson look-alike has been smirking this whole time...and it's creeping me out! Wait...i thought that he only liked little boys? Hey wait a second! No one can prove that happened! Only he can tell the truth! So why do people continue to do that? I just don't understand why they can't leave celebrities alone and...

Sorry got a bit side tracked...

Finally he decides to speak, "It's rude to stare, dear."

I decide to speak as well, "I could say the same to you...er well...without the dear part...oh! It's rude to stare hun! HA! Score one for me!"

Both men start to chuckle. How good am i? I can make two creepy men laugh when i could be the one about to die! Well you know what they say: always leave them laughing.

"Nice to know you have a sense of humor," Michael Jackson look-alike tells me with a more creepier look. I think he needs to tell me his name now. I feel too lazy to keep referring to him as that...though that will probably be something that might slip...

He steps forward until he is right in front of me. Why must everyone be tall? Oh yeah...i'm sitting down. Well either way, i knew that he is going to stand at least 4 or 5 inches taller than me. With this thought, i stand up in the chair and was content to find that _he_ was the one that looking up at _me_. I glance between both of them again and i see that they're both giving me questioning looks. I quickly sit back down (i'de like to note now how HUGE the chair is) and crossed my arms childishly, making Super Nerd chuckle.

"Shut up...i wanted to feel tall in the giant world of men..." i say, probably sounding as childish as i looked at the moment. In front of me he speaks again, "Again, I'm glad that you have a sense of humor...I'm Orochimaru. That's Kabuto behind me." YES! i have names now! It makes things a WHOLE lot easier. Kabuto nods at me and i shrug.

"So...What do you want," I ask looking up at him. Ok you know how i noted how huge the chair was? well i think i need to tell you just how huge. It was wide enough that i could sit with my legs curled up in it and tall enough that, even though Orochimaru stood taller than me, the chair's back was still taller than him and the seat of it came to his knees. And i just have to say that i'm glad it does because i don't want to look up and find myself staring at...well i think you get the picture.

"You don't know?" I choose not to answer that because i only had an idea of why but i still didn't say anything but just shrug. "There must be some reason the Akatsuki made such an effort to keep you with them...and that is that almight power that you withhold in you now..." He reaches forward to place a hand on my cheek and i do the first thing that comes to mind. I throw up my arms, blocking him from touching me and say, more likely yell, "Don't touch me there!"

His hand stops and his smirk turns into a frown. So maybe i just pissed him off but at the moment i don't care. I'm sick and tired of them touching me...I think i might just turn lesbian and see what happens...or at least tell them that i turned that way. But i won't due to the fact that i don't want girls to start hitting on me...

Orochimaru drops his hand and instead leans in until his face is near mine and hisses "I don't care how you act, but your power **will** be mine." He suddenly picks me up by my wrist and all but throws me to Kabuto who does, thankfully, catch me. He throws me over his shoulder and exits the room. Me, not liking the current position i'm in, with my butt near his face and his hand near it, start to struggle. Kabuto gave an annoyed sound and touseled me on his shoulder making me yelp slightly. "Be still, we're almost there."

He was true to his word as we soon came to a door. He opened it and pushes me inside. He closes it but i don't hear him lock it. How stupid could they be? I could just walk right back out and start running. You know what? That's what i'm going to do!

I go to open the door but a hand stops it from opening. I frown and turn to see, in the dim candlelight,who this person was that prevented me to be a nuisance. To my dismay i come eye to eye with red contacts, similar to Itachi's and Madara's. But for some odd reason i could tell that these were in fact different. I start to back up but only meet the wall, since i didn't realize that the door was positioned close to the wall. The person steps forward and i could see him better now. He looks an awful lot like Itachi. He has an inch on me by the way.

"Tell me all you know about Itachi," he commands me, stepping closer to tower over me.

Before i couldn't think of a word to descirbe this situation but now i have to perfect one...

_'Crap!'_

**So here is the start of Otogakure...What? i will continue putting this up a little while later but soon.**

**Gaara-Rulezzz (Ie. Payton)**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Tell me all you know about Itachi," he commands me, stepping closer to tower over me._

Before i couldn't think of a word to describe this situation but now i have to perfect one...

'Crap!'

Tell me how i'm supposed to respond to that? 'Alright let's sit down and have a nice chat..'? The rebellious side took over due to the fact that was the first thing her tried to do the first time we met: intimidate me. Hey i like to have at least something pleasant said before we get to the nitty-gritty! Don't judge!

The man in front of me stared me down waiting for my response. He seemed to have no care for boundaries as he was close enough for me to feel the body heat rolling off him and feel his breath on my face. You know what...it smells minty...

Uh...moving on...

I continue staring up at him, trying to figure out what he meant. 'He wants to know about Itachi...but why,' i think as i try to nonchalantly slink from the wall. He must have caught the small movement because he slightly slams his hand by my head. Ok you can't tell me that isn't a 'You're not going anywhere' sign. I'de probably be laughing if it weren't for the fact that this move brought him closer to my face. A million thoughts went through my mind, trying to figure out what to do at this moment. My mind seemed to decide for me as i leaned forward and our lips connect.

HEY DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! this was the only thing i could think of to get him to move away.

And you know what? I succeded. So HA take that!

The man's eyes grow wide and he moves away from me. For a moment he stares more at me, like he's trying to decide the kind of hidden motive behind what i had just did. Then he starts to glare daggers at me and i dimly see him fist his hands. He steps forward again and roughly grabs my left upper arm bringing me from the safety of the wall. I could already feel it bruising and i cringed. He must have gotten satisfaction from seeing this as his grip got tighter. ONce again I was up against him but slightly turned now so he can continue his death grip on me.

"I'm not playing games with you. Tell me where Itachi Uchiha is," he states again once again tightening his grip. I gasp and fall forward on him. Hey it's not like i wanted to. It's hurting that bad. It's then that i take notice of his clothing. He was wearing a shirt but it was open. I don't blush but frown. 'Is this just some weird form of being hit on or something...cause i'm not appreciating it...'

He growls softly and moves me away from him. He starts to dig his nails into my skin and i felt the blood start to trickle down my arm. I grit my teeth and say between gasps of breath, "You know...it...it might be e..easier for me to..a..a...answer if you weren't killing my...arm...right now."

The man frowns and i felt his hand leave my upperarm. But then he takes the other one lightly and drages me over to the dim light. Now here comes the big surprise. The guy looked _**just**_like Itachi, except with spiked hair that looked like a duck or cockatoo and no lines on his face. And as i said before, his contacts were different as well. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Itachi is and his face was different as well. I only summed up the word brother, since that's what they most likely are. For some odd reason i didn't think this was Itachi's son.

And you didn't think i was paying attention, did you?

In better light he looks at my arm and swipes a finger over the blood that was stilling coming out. I see his face never change expressions as he takes a cloth and wipes the blood away before tying it around the area. He looks up at me then with a cold expression but i see his eyes start from my face and look down my body. I didn't know how to take that, really. I could think he's checking me out but i highly doubt that. So i guess he's assesing me.

Man i hate being wrong. I see his eyes move back up and linger a second on my chest before i snap my fingers and point up at me and say, "Yo! My face is up here, hun." His eyes snap up to glare at me and i see him turn slightly to lean against the table we were standing at. I shrug and decide to get comfortable by sitting on the table...but as far from him as i could. I know i just met him but something about him screams 'Jerk'.

There was silence as i swing my legs boredly. I didn't really see much else to do. This guy kept his room extremely dark, for what reason? I don't ponder on it long, as it soon made me bored. Finally he speaks to me again.

"You shouldn't get mad at other people for what you choose to wear." I looked down pointedly and notice that i wasn't in the same clothing as i had been when i was last laying in the Akatsuki hideout. I was wearing a low cut, black, no sleeved dress that went down a little past my knees, i think i mean come on i'm sitting down, and there was a slit on both sides that went up to about 5 inches below my hip. Feeling a bit scared i lift up the side of the dress that this guy wasn't on and was content to find that i was at least wearing short black shorts underneath. The sleeves that it did have were strapped just below my shoulders and they went straight across until they reached midway to my chest and then v'de off down, showing cleavage that i didn't even knew i had. Then i took into account that it was extremly tight.

I now choose to blush and cover myself. I hear him chuckle and i turned to snap back at him, "Well you shouldn't have been looking anyways. Don't you know it's rude to stare?" He turns and gives me a cold expression but i could still see amusement in his eyes. "I was only thinking about how you could hold any kind of power within in you, looking like you do."

I stop and frown at him, letting my hands drop as i thought. I wanted to take it offensively but i just couldn't. I actually felt almost flattered by his words. I looked down for a moment as things got quiet again. I bring my legs up on the table and criss-cross them, moving back closer to the wall. I lean my head back and tiredly closed my eyes. After a few minutes i say to him, "There wouldn't happen to be a change of clothing would there? I despise wearing revealing clothing...or anything girly for that matter." I don't hear him so i open my eyes.

I gasp because he's right in front of me, staring coldly into my eyes as he leans over the table. He places his hands on the table to lean in closer. Images of what had happened the third day of my arrival in this world flashed through my head. My eyes go wide and i try to scoot back more away from him. Then the little jerk has the gull to smirk at my reaction.

"You aren't changing. I think that's the perfect outfit for you," he states not moving from his position. "What am i? You're whore," i ask, very scared of the answer. He frowns and moves away from me. He shakes his head and turns around. "You aren't changing, because i don't feel like being nice to you."

I sigh a bit from relief and then hop off the table. I walk up behind him and reach out to shove his shoulder forward in anger. He spins around and grasps my wrist in his iron grip. I cringe again and try to pull back but instead trip on my feet and stumble backwards. I fall to the ground and he comes with me. Now if he hadn't landed on top of me i would have been fine. Unfortunatly, he does the opposite by landing as such.

Oh no wait you haven't even heard the bad part yet...his face is right in my pushed up and out chest.

Yeah i know...that's so wrong.

...

...

...

BLECH! GET HIM OFF OF ME! This is just not right! I don't care if i was the one that pulled him down, he shouldn't have been trying to pop my wrist off!

I don't move and feel myself blush. Though, like usual, you could probably not see it because of my tan olive skin. He gets up from his position a bit dazed, as any boy would be...unless they're gay. He placed his hands on the ground by my head as i saw him shake his own head, as if he was clearing it. I don't move, say, or basically do anything as i waited for him to look down, glare and quickly move away, like last time. And trust me i'm not complaining.

Finally this guy looks down at me and then it seems to hit him what position we are in. And it's pretty obvious how i feel about it, but darn it i can't tell what he's thinking! He could be some kind of pervert and i'm underneath him at the moment. As i look up at him now, i begin to think that with the way he looks and acts, that he probably has millions of girls after him. Well i'm not going to be one! Uh uh! no! Nada!

But all he does is stare. Just to tell you, it pissed me off for some reason...OK so maybe i do know the reason. So what i do next is the same thing i did to Madara when we were in this position.

I kicked him in the nuts. I know i put it so nicely...

His reaction was more pleasing though as he grunted and rolled off grabbing himself. Did i seriously kick him that hard? I guess i really don't know my own strength. With him writhing on the floor, i quickly get up and run to the door, throwing it open.

Isza and Tsukiko were sitting in an abandoned cottage, knowing that they should rest. The only reason they chose here instead of a cave was because of Tsukiko. She said that Pay's esscence was swarming in the cottage and it was very reassuring to both desperate sisters.

"Start first thing in the morning," Isza stated, but it sounded more like a command than a request.

Tsukiko looked up at her sister and frowned. "Dear Isza, i'm not your slave. But i agree." Isza frowned back at her and decided against trying to explain to her illiterate sibling. "I wasn't trying to boss you around. I was just making a suggestion," Isza said, trying to defend herself. Tsukiko just dimissed the discussion with a wave of her hand. Isza sighed, defeated by this at the moment.

About an hour later they were eating, thanks to Tsukiko catching a deer and Isza gathering water and fruit. It ends up quietly akward as both didn't have anything to say to each other. Isza a couple of times had opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing it again as to not make things worse. The two had never really been on good terms but this time they had to overlook it. Pay was their common goal. The only thing that bothered maybe both of them was...

What happens when they retrieve Pay once more?

Pein looked around the room at the men, and woman, seated before him. They were still surprisingly quiet, which he didn't complain because that meant he could actually start this meeting on time.

"I've called this meeting to discuss with you the obvious problem we have."

"Why don't we just leave them be? Wasn't it the original plan to just let them go their own ways," asked a man with red hair and an emotionless face. Though his face was that way, his eyes were a whole different story.

Pein shook his head. "Yes, Sasori, that was the original plan. But things have changed due to the fact that she's in Orochimaru's clutches and i think everyone knows for a fact that he will minipulate her power..."

"Do you think he's trying to get all three of them?"

"Most likely not. Though it would be a bonus for him if he does, which is going along with my next point. We need to retrieve all three girls. They are the only reason this project is kept going...but i've come to a desicion."

Things fell quiet as all eyes turned towards Pein in anticipation. Pein met every one of those eyes and then finally noticed that one was missing. Literally one in fact. Tobi had never come back, and Pein began to wonder what happened to him.

"This may be hard to do but...when the time comes...we're going to stop the project...and kill the girls..."


	3. Chapter 2

It sucks whenever your plans fail. You see i had figured that i would run out the door, do a lot of turns, and somehow find the exit...but NO! That isn't what happened. I'm begining to think that I need back up plans because right now they would be very helpful.

Oh, well I think I need to tell you what happened...

I throw open the door and turn right. I'm running down the hall, and surprisingly, don't run into anyone. I spoke too soon because almost as soon as I thought those words, I run into no other than Orochimaru, the one reason I'm in this mess to begin with. I look up at him and huff, "Really? Can I just NOT win?" I cross my arms and pout angrily. I look back up at him and he doesn't seemed very amused as before when I had first met him. I start to back up because of that fact. He looked effing scary right now...

"Girl, things would go a lot smoother for you if you just cooperate," he states glaring down at me. My suspicions were right, he is in fact taller than me. He grabs my arm and starts to lead me back to the room that i figured must be where I'm staying...with Mr. Jerk. Who actually meets us halfway. They didn't say anything to each other as Mr. Jerk just grabs my arm and yanks me away from Orochimaru.

Great I'm back to nick names again...Oh wait! Orochimaru saves me this time again! "Don't let her out of the room Sasuke." he commands as he turns down the hall. Sasuke doesn't respond but drags me back to the room and slams the door behind him as he pushes me forward. I was surprised to find that i didn't fall. Despite my better judgement, I turn around. Now I decide that I had listened to that better judgement because I turn around to the most hateful glare I have ever seen. I stand there staring at him and i could pratically see the anger seething off him. I guess he doesn't get kicked in the balls too much...uhh nevermind..

The tense feeling in the room didn't help at all either. That and things were really quiet in here. I felt the need to break the silence that we were keeping so i decide to. "So..." "Don't talk," he interuppted coldly. I frown and then disobey this sort of order he gave me. "I was just trying to say i was sorry. That was too much of an akward position for me."

"You don't think it was for me as well?"

I give him a dumbfounded look. "Ummm hello! You were staring down at me instead of getting up like a normal person would have!" Suddenly, Sasuke has a smirk on his face. He disappears and is then right in front of me. "It seems as though i have found your weakness," he responds as realization dawns on me as to what he was talking about. And by the looks of it, he was planning on using my 'weakness' to his advantage.

Which didn't fly by me very well. Nope. Not at all...

I feel his hand try to snake its way around my waist and this time instead of trying to yank away, i say in a cold voice, so cold that i didn't think it was actually me speaking, "Don't. Touch. Me."I look up and he is smirking almost triumphantly down at me. "Just tell me where Itachi is, and i'll leave you alone," he states again, starting move his other arm around my waist as well. I look up at him and say, "I don't know where he is!" He grunts, obviously not believing me. He jerks me forward towards him and i gasp as our bodies connect. The only other reaction i give was me growling in warning. He gets the gull to chuckle at this as he says, "Don't lie to me. You have been living with the Akatsuki for over a month...you have to know where he is."

"I never saw more than the inside." "But you did see him." It was a statement, not a question. "That may be...but never really that much. We talked a few times but never really got to know each other...wait! Why are you so concerned about him?" I look up at him as i ask this. He grits his teeth and says, "I'm not concerned about him. I hate him." "Why?"

He gives me a calculated look, as if he comtemplated on whether or not he saw his reason worthy to me. "He killed my family." I frown. "That seems weird that you would go to such lengths to want to kill some random person that kill..." "He's my older brother. He slaughtered the entire clan," he said in a matter-of-factly manner. I could tell that he wanted a certain reaction from me. This was probably shock and maybe fear. But i only continue to frown. "That still seems a bit far..." I hear him growl and i get thrown back onto the bed and pinned underneath him. "I. Said. Don't. Touch. Me." I repeated glaring at him.

"How could you defend that jerk? Because of him, I'm the only one left.." I decided to interupt him at this point. "What's he? Chopped liver? He's still your brother no matter how many times you kill him." "I'm warning you.." the warning was apparent in his voice. I, though chose to ignore it. Smart, no. "What are you going to do if you do kill him?" "Rebuild my clan."

When he said this i blushed slightly because it made me think of the position we were currently in.

I shuddered and replied, "But what if you already threw away too much? What will you do then? I don't see the point in killing him. It will bring you no satis..." he cuts me off my harshly biting my earlobe. I felt something flash in my eyes and they suddenly hurt. Things go foggy for a moment. I must have lost track of time or something because once the fog cleared, I had Sasuke up against the wall with a knife to his throat. There was a small smugness in his eyes, but it was covered with the fear i could tell he was trying to hide.

I gasp and drop the knife while backing up. I shake my head as he drops to the floor with blood following him and pooling around his twitching form. Suddenly it disappears and the only thing that was there was a pillow...a fairly unsuable one at that. "So that's the power..." I hear an echo in the room. I turn around trying to find him and was succesful at it, because he was standing behind me. I would like to also take note that he was standing a bit too far from me to be normal. I win!

"What happened," I ask rubbing at my eyes. It feels like i have just woken up from a slumberless night of tossing and turning. Sasuke stares at me before shaking his head and turning around. I huff and cross my arms. "I hope you die," I say full-heartedly. I have to learn to keep my big mouth shut. I find myself back in the previous position as before. He leans down and whispers, "I'm not going to die, not before him..." He catches my lips with his and I gasp and start to struggle against him. He takes advantage of my gasp and snakes his tongue into my mouth. He grabs my wrists and pins them beside my head. This was so wrong...but then...why does it feel...almost perfect?

Ew...

Isza was gazing outside the cottage's window. She wished she could sleep as peaceful as Tsukiko was at the moment, but she knew she couldn't. She was worried about everyone in the Akatsuki, despite everything. She was worried about where Madara was, if he was already close to Pay, or if he was back as Tobi. Then she was worried about Pay. Isza has only met Orochimaru once, when she was with Sasori on a mission and he appeared. Nothing had happened, but Isza got a bad vibe from him the moment she felt his chakra suddenly appear.

She was just worried about too much.

Tsukiko turns over in her sleep and was now facing Isza with half-lidded eyes. "Dear, your aura is keeping me at needles and pins, please, do try to stop worrying and lay down. I can help you sleep, Isza." Isza looked surprised by this. Then a memory clicked as she remembered that Tsukiko literally was the only one that can put her into REM sleep. The deprived stage of sleep that she never had. Isza nods and lays by Tsukiko with her back to her. Tsukiko starts to rub her hand up and down Isza's back.

Isza felt the hand. It felt so normal and soothing. It was like none of this had never happened. "Good night, dearest Isza." she heard Tsukiko whisper as she sighed happily and finally fell asleep.

Tsukiko watched with loving, mother-like eyes as her sister got much deserved sleep. Tsukiko turned back around and pouted. 'Now we only need Pay...and things will be complete...'

Everyone stared in horror. No one could believe what he had just said. Sure he said it before in the forest but everyone knew that it was only a precaution. This time, though, it was an order. The sister trio was to be killed, by their hands. The hands that had fought so hard to protect them. The hands that may have once hurt them, but the same hands that healed them.

"We can't freaking do that," Hidan yelled as he stood up abruptly, sending his chair tumbling across the floor. He pointed an accusing finger at Pein and yelled once again, "Why the hell does it have to turn to that?" "Hidan, shut up," Kakuzu said. Then he smirks up at Hidan and states, "Shouldn't you be the first one in line at the thought of killing them? Isn't that what your precious 'Jashin' want?" Hidan growled and states, "No! They each have a part of us in them and darn it i'm not about to kill a part of me!" He huffs and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"He'll come back..." Kakuzu states boredly.

Pein nods, knowing that was true. "Anyone else have any objections?" He looked pointedly between Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. Surprisingly, it was Kisame who objected.

"Why can't we just leave them be? I don't see the point in cutting them down..."

"They've gotten too powerful," Konan answers staring down at the floor.

"You're supposed to be S-class criminals! Stop acting like a bunch of babies and suck it up! You have killed plenty of peeople, what makes these girls any different," Pein shouts at all of them. Things grew quiet and Pein nodded and was going to continue talking when Itachi stood up. He didn't say anything until he got to the door. It was then that the sadistic killer said something that showed emotion, and gave emotion to all the other cold-hearted villians in the room.

"They are a part of us. They will always be a part of us. Killing them would be like killing a part of ourselves. Or at least...what little of ourselves we had left before they came along."

With that he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Pein sighed, irritated that the Uchiha's words had gotten to almost everyone in the room. "You're ninja, you're supposed to kill those emotions inside you an.." It was everyone who cut him off this time. They all stood up and began to file out of the room. They knew they had to follow his orders, but they weren't going to stay around to listen to something that would possibly break what they had left.

Pein watched everyone file out, dumbfounded, but somewhat excepting. Sasori was the last one out the door but he stopped and turned to say something to him as well.

"You're right. As ninja we all have killed our emotions to become the elite...but ask yourself this. If someone as cold as Itachi Uchiha, who killed his own clan, someone as vicious as Hidan, someone as harsh as Kisame, and someone as unhuman-like as me could say to you that we don't want to kill three innocent girls because of some useless feeling as a friendships love...then why can't you see the fault in what you were saying?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he closed the door behind him, leaving Pein alone in the now too-empty and cold room. 'What the hell have these girls done to my orginization?' he thought angrily.


	4. Chapter 3

I still couldn't grasp my feelings at this point. As this weirdo attacked my mouth i was rendered to a helpless stuggle, which i might add only made him more angry. At this point i was hoping for anything to happen. Well i knew what i WANTED to happen: that weird power come out and beat him to a pulp again. It's not happening though..what is it like rechargable or something? That pisses me off a bit..

Dang i thought that getting more pissed would work. Since that plan went under the rug i decided to just continue to struggle. I had a small sucess when i felt him raise up a bit to growl but that too was made obsolete when he whispered, "All this will stop when you tell me where the jerk is.."I sigh and say, "Don't you think i would have already told you by this point...geez why can't you just deal with the fact that i don't even have the faintest clue as to where Itachi is...I mean come on! i talked to the guy maybe once in my stay with those idiots!"

I was desperatly trying to plead my case. For a moment Sasuke pauses, like he's trying to process whether or not what i told him was true. I close my eyes as he pulls upwards, not wanting to see what he might do to me since i knew he figured i was lying once again. I seriously wanted to stay a virgin until i marry...but with this guy and his trust issues, i don't see that happening. Hey call me old-fashioned but i DO have my values...so ha take that!

I feel his weight shift on top of me and i prepared myself for the worst.

...

...

...

Ok when is the worst coming? I suddenly feel him lift off of me completly and my eyes shoot open. I sit up as fast as i could and scoot to the top of the bed, drawing my legs up to me, determined to be as far away from the man sitting at the foot of the bed as i could. What had made him change his mind? I doubt fully that he believed me...so what else was there.

"If you're going to be stubborn about this, then I can match it. You will tell me what i want to know, whether you want to or not." Sasuke says turning back around slightly so i could only see a part of his face to notice that his contacts were still shining bright red. Maybe that's why he can keep it so dark in his room...his eyes probably lit the way for him. Haha...get it?

"Since when is telling the truth connected with being stubborn," I question begining to become exhausted by his trust issues. He glares at me once again. Of course he doesn't believe me. I sigh and tell him something that i know will get him off my back and away from me at least for tonight. "Ok how about this," at this i see him smirk in triumph as he turns around to face me fully, "The only thing i know is that we were constantly in some type of cave...now where it is i can't tell you." His smirk drops to a frown. I seriously want to slap this mo-fo. He is just getting me on pins and needles the whole time i'm talking to him.

Their was a long silence before Sasuke responds. "I still don't think you're telling me everything...but that's a start.." He seemed to not want to admit that what i was telling him was right. I grit my teeth trying desperatly not to snap at him, knowing what would happen if i did. "Tomorrow you better have something else to tell me...or i won't stop as quick as i did today." I groan and open my big mouth, "Does being a jerk come with the facade or is it just second nature to throw away any possibilty of someone getting close to you?"

Sasuke whips his head around and i can see enough now that he is gritting his teeth. I swear i even heard him growl at me! "Dude why are you getting mad? It's not like i even _want_ to get close to you if that's what you were thinking. I just meant that if that's how you usually act...then you'll never have anybody to willingly turn to you." I added willingly in there to prove a point. You know what? I suceeded yet again! I see him give me a calculated look before cocking his head a bit as if he was thinking. I sigh and say something else in my defense.

"Think about this while i have your attention. The time i spent with those people was nothing but hell for me. However small of time i knew them the one thing i do know is that both you and them are well...the 'bad guys'," I added air quotes when i said bad guys, "and to tell you the truth...why would i have anything to hide? A few days ago i was sitting content in my room and the next thing i knew i was in an unknown place with people trying to convince me that i was someone i was 100% sure i wasn't...Also.."

I stopped as Sasuke stood up and walked over to the table near the bed. I couldn't see what he was doing but it sounded like he was searching for something. He grunts as he pulls out something that from where i sat looked like three long sticks. I cocked my head trying to see what it was. Since that didn't help at all i decided to just wait and see what he was going to do with them. After a minute more light fills the room. The three sticks were candles and he had lit them using the other one that had been on the table. I could see enough now to tell that the one candle hand been a candelabra set for four candles. He stands in front of them staring into the flames for a moment and i remain completly silent. I could tell he was thinking about something really deeply and i hate it when people bother me when i'm in that sort of trance-like state.

He turns and starts walking towards a bureau that i hadn't noticed before because of the dimly-lit room. He opens the doors and leaves them that way and walks to the door. He opens it and says, "Don't exit the room. Got it?" I nod, a bit confused by his behavior at the moment. He stares at me for a moment and then closes the door behind him leaving me alone in the room. I feel my muscles smooth out as the tension leave my body. I reach around and rub my shoulders while i popped my neck.

I look at the open bureau doors again. Why did he leave them open? Was it like some kind of nervous habit or something? Or maybe i'm just being stupid for the sake of entertainment...I think i'm going to go with the last one. I slide off the edge of the bed and walk over to the chest. I no longer had to squint to see since the four candles seemed to light the room enough. I get to the open doors and peer inside. I'll admit it, i was a bit afraid of what he was trying to show me. I smirk at what i find inside...

A pair of some kind of pants and what i think is a kimono.

"I think we need to suck it up...we are S-ranked ninja after all," Kakuzu states, though it sounded as if he was trying to tell himself that as well. Everyone, excluding Pein and Tobi, were sitting outside of the cave in an almost sulking manner. It's true; they are S-ranked criminals, the ones that were most sought after and most feared for their power. The only thing they didn't account for was the interference of three girls that happened to be a part of them.

They knew nothing of Pay but the short time that she had spent with them. To most of them she was but a bother because she had proven herself useless to them. They didn't understand why Pein was so keen on keeping her along for the ride. Perhaps it had to do with her eyes...and her remaing unknown power that she possesed.

Tsukiko was the one they were more than happy to be rid of. She was just to creepily annoying to keep around. Everytime they passed her to head to Pay's room before they dispatched the said girl to the other world, all Suki would do was stare at them with cold, calculating eyes.

Now...Isza was the harder decision. Most never knew the story as to why she didn't remember either of her sisters..hell most of them didn't know what happened to the other two. Even so, Isza had always fought beside them. While that still doesn't make since to them why they cared so much, no one could deny that it would be the hardest thing to bring themselves to kill someone that had always been there. Ninja or not.

"I think we need to focus more on finding Pay than anything...What's the use of killing the other two if that just means one is left? Orochimaru will more than likely hear about the other two dying and..." Itachi was cut off when he saw Sasori's eyes grow slightly wider in sudden realization. "What is it, Sasori?" Sasori hesitated for a minute before responding.

"What if...Orochimaru's real intention is to...give her the curse mark?"

"That's insane! Why the hell would he do that, hmm," Deidara asked in outrage of the thought. He didn't know too much about the mark but he knew that it wasn't good. For the Akatsuki or the possesor.

"Isn't it obvious? It's to keep her under his power," Sasori explained. Everyone got quiet yet again. This was begining to become one messed up day.

Tsukiko blinked her eyes open to be met face to face with Isza's sleeping form. 'Maybe i shouldn't have put her under such a deep sleep...Poor dear, she needs it.' Tsukiko thought as she slowly sat up. She was still worrying about Pay but knew that if Isza was drowzy she would be completly useless. Instead she decided to let her sister sleep while she went for a walk.

She exited the cottage and quickly made sure that no one was near. Once she was sure that no enemies were on the site, she daintily put her hands behind her back and began skipping away. She smiled as she found what she was looking for; the small pasture of flowers that she had discovered the night before. She adored flowers and probably always will. One thing she always was liked for was her ability to arrange flowers. Once upon a time, the Akatsuki always enjoyed the refreshing scent of daisies and other ornamental flowers.

That's what happens when you get Zetsu's blood. She was the only one that knew what Pay got in the blood mix up. She herself didn't even know if Isza knew her hidden ability that came from Deidara. She doesn't know exactly what it is but she knew that Pay didn't have it. No, dearest Pay got all the power, combining two of the three eye witcheries of this cruel world. Tsukiko wanted to train that power, so Pay could save herself. She wasn't as stupid as most thought. Sure she didn't get this world to an exact T but she knew enough to know that she wouldn't always be there for Pay.

Just like right now. At this moment someone could be destroying her poor sister down to nothing. And all she could do was frollick through flowers. With that in mind Tsukiko stopped in the middle of the field. She sighed and looked up at the clear sky.

_Snap!_

Tsukiko went alert but didn't make it known. She would let this unknown friend or foe think she wasn't aware. But oh yes, she was. She was always ready. She didn't want to be surprised at all. Not ever again...


	5. Chapter 4

Tsukiko sighed as her attacker was nothing but a small squirrel. Yet she didn't let her tension go. She knew that those men would be coming after her and Isza soon enough. 'If Madara went back with them, which i don't think he did, he would just manipulate Mr. Piercing-Head into finding them.' Tsukiko thought as she slowly walked back to the cottage. For some odd reason she knew that he was still out there. He would search for them on his own so he could get to them first.

The only thing that nagged her was who he would seek out first. Dear Pay or herself and the sleeping girl in the cottage in sight now. Someting in her gut told her that he would seek out the latter of the two. He has always been more interested in her...in a creepy sort of way. Though, he could want to seek Tsukiko and Isza themselves out first. Maybe he's already near, just letting us do all the work. That thought made Tsukiko quicken her pace so that she was now inside the cottage. Isza was brushing her hair out. She kept it long. Tsukiko kept hers medium. Pay's hair is short. It's one way besides their eyes to tell them apart.

"Where were you?" Isza asked as she pulled her locks into a high ponytail. Tsukiko didn't answer her sister as she walked over to her own pack to fish out her hair clip. Once she found it, she used the hair utensil to snap all of her hair to the nape of her neck. "I'm guessing you thought about him while you were out." Isza observed. She stood up and began stretching the night's sleep from her muscles. "I was too..." "Please dear sister, we must move fast." Tsukiko turned and looked at Isza who nodded. The cottage was instantly empty.

'So who do you think took her?' Isza asked Tsukiko using telepathy, just in case Madara was nearby. 'No idea...do you think she might be back at that village...' 'No, Konoha would have been caught immediatly...maybe Suna?'

'The village with the sand? They never knew of her existence.'

'Then that's all i have to come up with...if Orochimaru counts.'

'Snake Man? That might be it...it's all we have to go on...now let's focus on finding where his location is.' Tsukiko suggested as Isza nodded. This was their only trail.

Pein finally showed himself after an hour. No one would look him in the eye, but that wasn't what he was concerned about. He had been listening to their conversation. They were right to worry. If Pay got the curse mark, she would certainly become too powerful. This is what concerned him. He feared that she would immediatly go for them if she was given that power. He looked around the room where everyone either stood or sat. His eyes fell on Itachi, who looked up at him when he felt the leader's eyes on him.

"Itachi...your brother is still with Orochimaru, am i correct?"

"Hn..."

"What does that matter?" Hidan interuppted. He just wanted to cut to the chase instead of listen to idle chatter that might go along with it. Pein glanced at him and answered, "I figure that Orochimaru might use him to strengthen the Sharingan that she possesses..."

"But that wouldn't strengthen the Rinnegan she has...the only one that could strengthen that is you Pein." Konan put in. Pein nodded. "While that might seem true the fact is that once one is brought more power, the other will catch up with it. They are fused, you know."

There was a pause as Pein tried to think of a way to send everyone out. In pairs? All together? They no longer had an even number, but he could send four one way, then the other. He couldn't rack his mind together enough to think of a way to find the girls. Isza and Tsukiko were together, so they might be easier to find since one wouldn't leave the other behind. At least he thought they wouldn't.

Finally he just told them, "We will split up in two different groups. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu you will search for Pay. Sasori you know where Orochimaru's hideouts are so it should be easy." Sasori nodded. "Konan, Kisame, Itachi, and I will go after Isza and Tsukiko. Zetsu...you will keep in contact between both groups so we will know the progress."

Everyone was about to leave when Pein put in one more thing. "Whoever gets who first...don't kill them...they were brought in the world together...and they will go out the same." Everyone nodded and Pein gave the signal and everyone split up, running in different directions. Zetsu stood there for a moment.

"I can't figure out if we got the good end of the deal...**or the bad..."**

I'm currently laing on the bed again. I had quickly changed into the clothing the surprisingly fit me perfectly. Not too tight but not too baggy. I have to admit that i wondered if it was an educated guess or the results of spying that they were able to get this clothing for me. After i had put the clothing on, i decided to at least try to make another escape but whenever i touched the door knob, i recieved a small shock or electricity. I had laughed and continued to touch it because it was just like touching one of those wires you would put on your gate to keep your dogs from escaping. I had a friend back in my real home that has one and we would be stupid and laugh and see who could hold onto to it the longest.

Stupid i know but hey we were only kids.

After my hand started to go numb, and was still numb and turning black for some reason, I searched through the room. I went back to the bereua where i had left the dress folded up. I tried opening more part of it and unsurprisingly they were locked. I sighed and closed the doors to the dresser and walked back to the table where the candlelabra sat. There was only a few more items sitting there like a scroll and a pitcher set. I found quickly that the pitcher was full of water...but i wasn't about to trust that water not to kill me.

Maybe i've seen too many movies...

Since there wasn't much more to do i now lay on the bed. My current thoughts were if i was sleeping on the floor or if he was going to share the bed with me. It really didn't bother me if he did but it's something that i wanted to avoid if he was going to use that as a way to molest me or something. My thoughts went away from that as i yawned. No! i didn't want to fall asleep without knowing he was asleep first! That's my paranoia. But my eyes were begining to droop and felt heavy. Why am i suddenly so sleepy? I thought about it and then felt the hand that was shocked ache. I concluded that it was whatever Sasuke had done to that door knob...I couldn't stop myself..i soon fell asleep.

Sasuke was walking back to the room. 'So he wants me to train her Sharingan? Why would he want me to do that?' he thought. He reached the door and made a handsign releasing the jutsu so he could enter. It had been used, so he knew that she had tried to exit the room. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room until his eyes fell onto the sleeping form of the girl. He walked over the bed to see her curled up, clutching a pillow to her chest. He looked at her hand and saw that he was correct that she had touched the door handle.

He saw how dark it was and that her skin was starting to crack and bleed. 'How much did she try?' he thought as he sat on the bed and picked up the swollen hand. He made another handsign and the effects of the jutsu wore off and her hand slowly turned back to normal. He also knew that it meant the girl would wake up soon. He decided to wait until she woke up herself rather than him bringing her out of it. He still wanted answers...but the training had to come first...just to get it done with.

He sat against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. He watched the girl clench and unclench her hands on the pillow. He shook his head and looked away, closing his eyes to doze off a bit so he would have energy to do the training as well. He jumped after a moment when he felt something on his lap. He snapped his eyes open and frowned as he found that the girl had turned over and had unconciously laid her head on his lap. She had laid one hand on his thigh next to her head and the other was just under her.

Sasuke made a move to shove her off but stopped as she tensed up and frowned in her sleep. She clutched his leg tightly and started mouthing 'no'. He then merely laid his hand on her shoulder, letting her do as she pleased for the moment. He knew it was a nightmare so he wasn't going to stop it. After a second her face smoothed out and her mucles relaxed, but her grip didn't.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this so instead he closed his eyes, leaving his hand on the girl's shoulder, going to sleep himself.

**ok so now this story is officially caught up with itself. that means i will be actually typing the chapters instead of just reputting the documents up. Im kind of excited because i have some great ideas for this chapter in the ...What? three part saga. **

**so yeah it'll be a little bit but i will get on a regular schedule with this story. I have a bunch of stuff to do so yeah, please be patient ^^**

**ok so im noticing now that i only have two stories going now. This one and most likely Let's Switch...if i could make up my mind on where i want to start on that. please view my pole on my profile if you havnt already. **

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	6. Chapter 5

As I felt myself coming back to the world of awareness, I snuggled more into the pillow I had pulled to myself before I had gone to sleep in the first place. I frowned, waiting for my pillow to stop squirming underneath me. Once it did, I sighed planning fully to just keep my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to face the real world for a few more seconds.

Except….pillows aren't supposed to squirm underneath you….

My eyes snapped open to find myself staring at the crotch of the boy who had most likely caused me to fall asleep in the first place. I felt his hand move from my shoulder down to my waist, which was probably my fault since _I _was the one that had moved. My mind was on overload though as I looked up and met his red eyed gaze. I yelped and pushed him off the bed with a strength I didn't even know I had.

I scramble away from where I was on the bed, but only succeeded in placing myself on the floor as well. At least I was on the other side…

Or that's what I thought.

You see in this world of anything can happen, things don't go normal like that. No, instead I find myself in his arms, cradled against his half-bare chest. I yelped again but that got me his hand over my mouth. "Quit doing that," he snapped at me. "Then put me down," I muffled through his hand.

Ok, now I find myself on the floor.

"Ouch!" I see black for a few moments as the pain on my back overcame me. I can't feel any part of my body. That little jerk, I think I shall kick him again….when I can move at least. "You said put you down," were the first words that I understood as I look up to see the smugness in his cold eyes. "Yeah and I bet your hair wishes it could tell you the same thing."

Not the best comeback ever, but hey I was working with nothing.

The look of smug was replaced with one of annoyed. Apparently he only had those two emotions in his mind. He grabs my arm and yanks me back up roughly. "Listen here girl, I'm not your friend, I'm not your ally; I'm your enemy." The harshness of the way he spoke sent chills through my spine. "Furthermore, I am the one who will be training you to use those eyes of yours." He pushed me away from him.

I stumbled a bit, before I caught myself, surprisingly. "Why would I let my enemy train me," I questioned. For that matter, why would I want to train in the first place? "Don't question me." Isn't that the point? How could I learn something without asking questions? "You don't teach much do you," I questioned, unable to hold my tongue.

A condition I should probably check on…

"Just do exactly as I say. Now, sit," he commanded pointing to the bed. I did as told, for once, and sat on the side of the bed. He pulled up a random chair, that I hadn't even seen in the room in the first place, in front of me and rather close at that. "Look into my eyes and study how they move." "You mean how you can make contacts spin?"

He sighed, annoyed, "They aren't these contacts you keep talking about. They are my eyes." At my unconvinced look he picked up my finger and had it touch his eye.

Talk about high pain tolerance.

Well my contact idea was thrown out of the water as I see nothing move in his eye where my finger touched. "Now that I've proved your stupidity, can we continue?" I slowly nod and looked into his eyes. I see dots moving in his eyes. After a minute of this, I get bored and my mind wandered. "Now," so much for letting my mind wander, "Make your eyes do the same."

I blinked a few times very confused. "How the hell…" "Don't ask me, just figure it out," he hissed at me. I think Mr. Snake Man is rubbing off on him. "Ok then…." I look down and try to picture my eyes spinning as his had been doing.

"No. Look at me."

I sighed. This is going to be awkward.

I look up and met his stare. I wanted to so badly ask him if he ever blinked at all…but I figured that I was already treading thin water with this guy. It doesn't help that he was leaning closer to make our eyes at the same level. I find myself focusing more on his eyes than my own. I couldn't help but compare them to the other two I have seen. His were, and I'm just guessing, most likely less formed than the others.

"You're not focusing!"

I flinched a little. He had grabbed my wrist and applied pressure to it. "Geez, I'm easily distracted and that," I motioned to my wrist. "Doesn't help." He grits his teeth. "Deal with it. Focus."

Ok who pissed in his cheerios? Seriously.

I look into his eyes and once again pictured my eyes spinning as his did, and as I have seen before. I seriously didn't think anything would happen. This was a little too far-fetched for anything to happen. Oh yes, eyes can literally spin. Ok, so he just showed me that it's possible but I don't really think…

"Ok good…now focus and make them come together."

I blinked and he frowned, glaring slightly at me. "Great, now we have to wait for your focus to come back," he growled out. "Oh sure it's all my fault. You're the one that talked." Once I again, he applied pressure to my wrist, making it hurt even worse. "Just do it!"

I rolled my eyes, earning me a growl. I did as I was told though. He nodded slightly when my eyes were apparently spinning again. I focused on making the dots come together. Ok, I have to admit, I wanted to see what I could do. I'm one curious cat.

I felt a burning in the back of my eyes and I decided to ignore it. Until, though, it started to feel like my eyes were burning alive. I clench my eyes shut and bring my hands up to rub at my eyes. As soon as the hands hit my face, I felt something wet and sticky on them. Sasuke pushed my hands back down and I felt him push me back on the bed. That was my main worry.

I couldn't see!

That and the pain in my eyes were unbearable. I opened my mouth to scream, most likely curse like a sailor, but I felt some kind of cloth being forced into my mouth. I scream into it and understood its place in my mouth. I had bitten down on it as I scream.

Prying fingers forced my eyes open and I felt more liquid pour down my face. I heard him curse for me. In fact the exact words that would have come out of my mouth if it wasn't being muffled. "Calm down," he told me, still in a commanding cold way, though I could swear I heard some panic in it.

What the hell is wrong?

Isza went one went one way, Tsukiko went the other. Isza, who had already stopped, realized that this was probably a very idiotic idea. If Madara was around, then this left both of them at ease to attack. Isza shrugged off that thought. She shouldn't think of him at this time. She should just focus on her task. She knew it was only to act as the decoy but it wasn't much of a job.

Isza sighed and stood back up. She had just received the signal from Tsukiko to return to the rendezvous point. She hopped up into the trees and dashed off in that direction.

"Sister, you're late," The long haired brunette stated placing a dainty hand on her hip. "Sorry I can't use the woods like you can." Isza fired back at her. Tsukiko had Zetsu's ability to travel through the ground. Something that she forgets that Tsukiko thinks everyone can do.

"I apologize. I forgot." She bowed her head slightly before righting herself again. "I found nothing of use in the village. I didn't help that people only shook in their stockings when I said his name." Her nose scrunched up, as if even thinking of using his real name, an honor she only gave to those she cared for or loathed, was so despicable.

"That's ok. Let's jus-"Tsukiko shushed her. She bent to the ground and placed a hand on it. "Four people are headed this way." She said opening her eyes to look up at her dear sister. "They aren't very powerful…but there's one of those 'tailed' beast with them."

"It must be Konoha. Only they have a demon working for them." Isza sighed. "We shouldn't fight them." Isza looked back at her sister to find her pouting. She had been looking for some good bloodshed. "We may be able to use the knowledge they have of Orochimaru." At this, Tsukiko nodded, liking that idea better it seems.

Isza, who had been with them for a little while to begin with, decided to make her known. Two she didn't recognize but Sakura and Naruto were easy to pick out. She stepped out in front of them. She heard them yell something at each other and suddenly Isza was bombarded by Naruto.

"Oh my gosh! It's Pay! Where have you been? How did you escape," he yelled, shaking her. Isza made an annoyed noise, seeing that Naruto was the same as ever. A flash of pink caught her eye. "Naruto let her go. That's not Pay…in fact I think this is Isza."

"Isza? The rogue," she heard someone else drop down and came face to face with a tall male with brown hair and some type of face thing framing his face. Another boy dropped down beside him and she blinked, mistaking him for the possible son of Orochimaru. He had pale white skin and black, short hair. He even had the fake smile to top it off.

"Why are you here," Sakura asked, trying to pull off the strong-girl act. Isza rolled her eyes and looked at Naruto, making it seem like he had asked her that. Of course, Sakura fumed at that. "I escaped the Akatsuki and I need your help."

She knew it was only partly true but that's all they needed to know right now. Unfortunately the brunette caught this, though he didn't say anything. "Well we certainly can't keep you out here with the Akatsuki on your tail," He stated, eyeing her suspiciously.

"That and girl's are more than likely weak," the other stated. He jumped back, blocking the tree limbs as they flew up out of the ground at him. Everyone, aside from Isza, got on their guard immediately.

"You want to say that again?" Tsukiko appeared from the ground in front of Isza. Naruto jumped again and went up to her. "Pay! Where have you been?" Sakura and Isza shook their heads. "That's not Pay either, Naruto," Sakura stated. Naruto blinked a few time before backing up, rubbing the back of his head, in embarrassment most likely.

"This is Tsukiko, my sister," Isza stated walking beside her. "You two look so much alike," Sakura said a look of awe in her eyes. Tsukiko and Isza simultaneously looked each other over, not seeing it at all. "Their hair and eyes are different," the black haired boy stated, coming back down from the trees, seeing things are safe.

"Either way, we should keep moving," the apparent captain said. "I am Yamato, the captain in this squad. The other is Sai, one of the replacements." "I'm Tsukiko and my dear sister is Isza," Tsukiko stated, nodding her head in greeting.

"If I may, what mission are you on," Isza asked before anymore question went into the sanity of her ninja illiterate sister. Everyone seemed to share a stare as if to determine what to tell the girls or not. "Maybe we can help you, and in turn you may be able to help us. We are searching for Orochimaru. He has captured our other sister and we wish to retrieve her before he hurts or kills her."

Tsukiko looked at her sister, wondering why she went to such lengths as to explain their predicament. Isza gave a subtle warning to stay quiet by the way of a twitching eyebrow.

Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu walked through the pasture on their way to one of the locations of Orochimaru's hideouts that Sasori knew of. Last he heard, this was where they were residing.

"How much longer," Hidan started complaining again. "Why can't we just fly there on blondie's bird?"

Deidara twitched at his nickname and Sasori twitched because he was being annoyed, but Kakuzu saved them from yelling by shutting Hidan up.

"We don't fly because we might be spotted and there's no telling of how much longer because this may not be it so be quiet and deal with it."

Hidan grit his teeth and just turned his head away in a pissed of manner. Once again silence filled the air. Soon though Sasori pointed with his Hiroku tail. "That should be where the entrance is," his gruff voice said, his tail retreating back beneath his cloak.

"Finally!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu sighed. "Be quiet…they could hear your big mouth." "I could hear it if it was closed, un." Deidara put in, chuckling. Hidan growled.

"No one's here," Sasori reported.

"How do you know?"

"They would have attacked by now or at least made an appearance." The group seemed to sigh in unison as they headed for the next location.

Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame were standing in the clearing where Pay had been kidnapped by Kabuto. Instead of searching for Pay's energy, they focused on the chakras of the other two girls. Itachi scanned the area with his Sharingan while Kisame tested places with Samehada since it always liked the feel of the girl's chakra. So far they haven't found but a small trace leading two different ways.

Pein sighed. His focus wasn't really on finding the girls as he had said but on where the hell Madara was. He hasn't shown up for a long time and he couldn't have a way to keep contact with him. This bothered him because if he didn't know what he was doing then all Pein could do was make guesses of what to do next.

Red eyes scoured the land in front of him. The seriousness on his face showed that he wasn't in his normal façade he normally put himself in. He was searching for them. He wanted to dispose of them first.


	7. Chapter 6

Once again I find myself on the bed. I was shaking, most likely because I was in so much pain. As of now I'm in the state of mind of coherent but not fully there. It felt like I was on air, pain numbing every part of my body. I have already lost feeling in my eyes and I had closed my eyes a long time ago so of course everything was dark to me. I could only partly listen as Sasuke walked around the room. I heard some grunts and hushed, disgruntled curses as he searched for something. I felt myself going lightheaded again. My face was still wet so I guess I've been crying this whole time, hard too by the feeling of wetness on the pillow that was under me. I gave into the total darkness again.

Sasuke looked back at the girl on the bed. He sighed. She had fallen unconscious again. This was getting ridiculous. How this girl could ever have the power Orochimaru spoke of, he never knew. She was only a weakling that right now, wasn't giving him the answers he desperately wanted to know.

Since when was Sasuke desperate?

He shook his head of those thoughts and poured water into a basin. He grabbed a rag and dipped it in and rang it out once it was soaked. Walking back over with it and the basin in tow, he couldn't help but think of the weak feeling of fear he had felt when he had seen the blood start to leak from her eyes. By now, it was covering her cheeks, falling more down to soak into her short brown hair.

Why did he feel fear? For that matter, why didn't he just call Kabuto in to take care of her instead of him doing it himself?

'_Because you know he would only harm her more….'_

Sasuke growled and shook his head angrily at the voice in his head. No. This was just a girl that knows where his older brother is. That's the only, ONLY, use she had for him.

Then why, when he looked down, did he find himself gently stroking her bloody hair from her face, caressing her crimson stained cheek in his calloused hand. Her skin felt so soft, very unlike any ninja that he has battled with.

Sasuke snapped his hand away, his eyes widening once he realized what he was doing. He re-soaked the rag and rung it out once more. He started with her face and cleaned it off, slowly, as if he was afraid she wake or break somehow. Once her olive skin was showing and he made sure her eyes wouldn't be caked shut with dried blood, he put the rag aside and grabbed another one. Then he growled irritably as he saw all his work go down the drain. More blood just teared down her face. Herein lies his biggest problem…

If she kept losing this blood she would die.

He tapped his foot in a nervous manner. If he didn't figure out something soon, he would have to resort to Kabuto…or worse, Orochimaru. The latter would most likely take out his anger on the girl and Kabuto would take the opportunity to do some kind of test on her.

He threw the rag into the basin, making water splash onto the bed and the unconscious girl. He leaned over her and got close to her face. He used his fingers to open her eyes back up, the rag right under so to try and catch whatever slid down when he did so. He started when he got them open.

Instead of the slight red tint of the Sharingan and the dark rings of the Rinnegan, there were no pupils, no iris, no trace of her eyes at all. As expected, blood spilled from her open eye. He sighed.

"Great…she'll be blind when she wakes back up." '_if…'_

If….

That was enough to make the cold bastard shudder. He glared down at the girl's calm face as if it was all her fault. His breath caught though. The crimson red oddly complimented her features nicely and made her dark brown hair even darker. His hand stayed on her cheek and since he was close to her face, he could feel the soft and even breaths of the girl. He grit his teeth as he found it sweet.

His instinct told him to pull away quickly before his focus was lost, but it was too late. He was slowly leaning in for the kill…..

…..

Tsukiko and Isza followed alongside the Leaf Village ninjas as they made their way back to the village. Apparently they had lied about being on a mission. In fact, they had just been returning from the mission they were on. Isza has used the tactic before, it made the potential opponent know that you are armed and on guard.

"So….who's your sister," the Kyuubi asked from beside Tsukiko, who looked more annoyed than ever that the blonde youngster was next to her. She didn't take lightly to people whose intelligence was that of a horse. She pushed off a tree branch rather harshly, causing it to break off and was now ahead of her sister and the blonde.

The latter was using the same branch to keep in the air, so he was now plummeting to the ground. Isza sighed and jumped down, saving the boy. Yamato sighed and shook his head, Sakura looking just as annoyed as Tsukiko was. Sai just smiled back at them since everyone had to stop while Isza set Naruto down on a tree branch.

"That's some leg-power Suki," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, in his normal gesture that indicated that he knew he had just done something stupid but wasn't going to admit it.

Though he didn't realize that he had made another huge mistake….

Tsukiko slammed Naruto into the tree, branches and stems flaring up around her, her eyes glaring heavily into his. Naruto's eyes widened, sensing the death that hung around the beautiful girl.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," she hissed at him darkly.

"That's enough," Yamato had restrained Tsukiko using his wood style jutsu. Isza's eyes widened.

"Don't do that!"

…..

"OH COME ON!"

The angry shout reverberated off the mountains surrounding them. Once again the members had come upon another dud of a hideout.

"Orochimaru really is a snake, he keeps slithering away, always leaving his nests behind," Kakuzu commented, sitting down, rubbing his temples in an exhausted manner.

"Since when were you so poetic, un," Deidara said sarcastically sitting as well.

"I would suggest that we take a rest, but Leader would sooner maim us if we decided to do that," Sasori stated turning around to face them.

"Come on…let's get going…."

…

"This is starting to become pointless," Kisame said as they headed in one of the weak directions only to come to another fork in the road. The girls had kept splitting and reuniting, most likely knowing that they would have followers.

"Just keep going," Pein said in a monotone voice.

Kisame sighed. "This doesn't help when your own leader isn't much encouragement," he muttered under his breath.

"Kisame," Itachi warned.

But it wasn't like it mattered. The orange-haired man was only staring ahead as they ran on. His partner looked at him and it was apparent that she was worried.

…

He smirked. Not only did he find them, but they had brought him something of value as well. Yes….

It was about time to show himself….

**...**

**yesh...i do love cliffhangers **

**This is coming along slowly and getting up slowly because i've been dealing with a lot of health problems and most likely will try to get next weeks chapter up before my upcomming test. Wish me luck ^^**

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie. Payton)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Normally I don't do the author's note at the beginning but I felt that some things should be cleared up before I continue. **

**Ok my writing is a bit hay-wire since half the time I'm falling asleep on the keyboard so I sometimes don't feel the need to go back over my work like I usually do. Hopefully by the end of November all of these health issues will be over with ()**

**But anyways, No Pay still has her eyes I just didn't know another way of saying that she was blind without just being blunt since I don't really like that style of writing. So yeah….sorry if that was confusing ^^"**

**Also I would like to thank the three that review my chapters. It really brightens my day. You know who you are **

**-Payton**

…

Sasuke yanked back as the door handle turned and, soundlessly, the door creeped open. None other than Orochimaru stood in the doorway, a sinister grin plastered onto his white face. Sasuke looked back down at Pay who was still bleeding.

"Oh? It seems that you overworked her. How ruthless you are, Sasuke," he stated as he walked over to the bed where Sasuke now stood up, keeping his gaze on the girl. The Sanin leaned over and opened the girl's eye as Sasuke had just done.

"She's even blind now. Tsk. This just makes things a bit harder doesn't it," Orochimaru rhetorically asked as he straightened to look at the revenge sought boy. Another smirk appeared.

"Was I interrupting something important?"

Sasuke walked out of the room. Now that his mentor knew, there was no keeping him from doing something to help the girl. Once Sasuke was in another room he Chidori-ed the first wall that came into view.

As he stood there looking at the crumbled remains of the defenseless wall, Sasuke found himself shaking. This was ridiculous! He's an Uchiha! She's just a weak girl! Even if it got to the point of him restoring his clan he would have a better choice in choosing his ex-teammate!

So why did he almost do that in the room?

Certainly she would carry the genes necessary to keep the Sharingan going. Plus, with the other kekki genkai in her blood, it would start a better, stronger race of Uchiha. The girl would also certainly continue the 'good-looks' that had caused him to hide from the rabid fan girls when he was still young and idiotic. She doesn't have to have ninja qualities….

Sasuke shook his head. "No! Killing Itachi comes first….I'll just have to make sure that she stays alive long enough for after that…."

…

I felt air brushing my cheeks as well something that sounded like a fan. Smoke filled my nose. It smelled…very sweet.

Wait a minute….

I opened my eyes….at least I thought I did. I reached up and felt my face in the area where my eyes were. Yep. They were definantly open. Great! That's just what I needed! To end up blind in this place where I had no idea where to go in the first place!

Ok…I think I need to take my chill pill now.

I try sitting up and was pleased to find that I was not tied down for once. My normal action I would of done was to look around to see what my surroundings were but for obvious reasons I could not so I settled on just sitting there, listening for anything and everything to help me decided where I was and why. The sweet smelling smoke still wafted in my nostrils.

Oh yeah! Wasn't something running down my face the last time I was awake?

I reached up and realized that my hair was put in some kind of towel thing, by the feel of it and that I felt virtually clean. I sighed and slowly laid back on the soft surface I was on.

"I see you are awake, Pay," I hear a smooth voice state. Suddenly, I feel a presence standing next to me and a hand lying on my forehead. "And you're fever has gone down as well. That's good." The hand was removed and I heard him, judging by the deepness of the voice, move around.

"Pay, I'm Kabuto, the 'Super Nerd' as you called me earlier."

The name struck a chord and his round-rimmed glasses came into my mind. Then his oddly gray hair, then the rest of him.

"Oh….," was the only response I could come up with.

I hear him chuckle as he clanked something, most likely stirring. I felt a prick in my arm and I immediately knew that he was sticking me with a needle.

"You're heart rate is going up, calm down. The 'medicine' I'm inserting will numb you completely…as I run a series of tests as to get your eyesight back…."

Something told me that he was going to do more than that. I could also practically see the smirk on his face as if he has wanted to do this for a while now.

"What….do you….mean…," I asked, my voice slurring badly.

"Shh….Just stay still….," I felt a rubber gloved hand run along my cheek then down my neck. My breath caught as it stopped at the line of the shirt then opened it fully.

I could feel the blush forming on my olive skin and I jumped off the table, despite not really feeling my body.

"Like hell," I yelled before closing the shirt tightly and luckily dashing out of the room. Some kind of instinct kicked in, making it easy for me to not run into any walls. I wasn't about to question it. In fact, I was thankful. It's all fun and games until someone impales themselves with a rusty fork.

As I ran, my body grew number but with it growing more this way, the more alert I was. It felt like I was gliding through the air. It was odd; the feeling of my feet hitting the floor but not feeling the impact of it. Feeling the air on my skin but unable to feel the temperature of it. This was the same sensation I got when I was put on narcotics when I was younger. That time, I had hated the feeling; I wanted to be alert, not all loopy. Not this time though. Instead, I had never felt better!

That is, until I ran into someone.

I hit the ground and jolted as I felt the impact of the stone floor…and rocks?

"What are you doing here," I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Trying not to get raped," I stated bluntly, though I figured he was being rhetorical.

I suddenly feel an unsafe aura surrounding me. I feel him yank me up and now, of all times, I get dizzy. I gasp and fall into him. I half expected him to let me drop but instead the boy picks me up gently, the dark aura changing to a lighter one.

Since when did I read auras?

…..

Tsukiko let out an ear piercing battle cry as she tore through Yamato's entrapment. She whipped around and Isza got the glimpse of her that she needed to confirm that she was right. Fully purple eyes, enraged look, her teeth were bard. Yes, she was right…

Berserk Mode

"Tsukiko! NO!" Isza dashed forward, hoping she would be in time.

…..

You try to constrain her. You taught her. You tease her. Why? What pleasure do you get from seeing her glare back at you through the glass?

Never again. It's no theory that she despises the very air you breathe. Oh how she would love to be the one to end your breathing. All she sees is you as she lunges through the air at the one responsible for restraining her.

Dear sister! Isza get out of the way! Why are you protecting….Yamato?

It's too late. The two sisters clash.

….

Isza blocked the rocks thrown at her with her arms and yanked on the vines that tried to hold her arms back, pulling Tsukiko towards her. Tsukiko was slowly coming to, but Isza could tell that she would have to fight.

"Take cover…this will get messy," Isza warned, Sai snatched a still dumbfounded Naruto and the four jumped into the tree.

"Should we leave them, Captain Yamato," Sakura asked, landing beside Sai who still had Naruto lazily slung over his shoulder. The pink-haired girl looked a bit shaken at the sight of the blood thirsty change that the long-haired beauty had brought on.

"It'll be ok Sakura. It seems the rogue knows what she's doing," he reassured her, turning back to watch the fight. The information may be needed when they get the girls back to the village.

Isza tried to grab Tsukiko with her chakra strings but Tsukiko was staying out of range, also using her own tendrils to get her to stop moving around. Isza sighed and summoned her double-edged sword and used it to slice through the tree branch that had come up out of the ground to distract her.

A one blade scythe, tinged with black, shot forward. Its staff was small so Tsukiko arm came into view soon after. She recoiled quickly and slid back away from Isza, who tapped her sword, it becoming two normal katana.

"Tsukiko, stop, he's nowhere around. It's just you and me. Remember Pay! We have to save her," she cried out to her hate-filled sister.

Tsukiko stood visibly still. It didn't even look like she was breathing. Her eyes returned to normal and her scythe disappeared. Isza put her away as well and walked up to her sister. "Come on…let's not fight."

Tsukiko nodded and started panting, leaning on Isza, using her sister's strength to keep standing.

"How….heart-warming…."

They both went rigid and snapped around the meet the evil red eyes that they have been running from this entire time.

Madara….

…

"This is it! HELL-"

"Shh! Shut up you idiot," Kakuzu slapped his hand over his idiotic partner's mouth to silence his yell. It's true; they had found Orochimaru's hideout.

"Now what," Deidara asked, still crouched beside Sasori. Sasori was studying the surroundings, the guards, everything. He has been quiet ever since they had gotten there.

"She's….here….I can sense her," he reported.

"So let's go in and get the bitch," Hidan said, eager for some bloodshed.

"No…we are all exhausted…we can assume that there will be a fight when we go in. It's better to rest for the night and prepare a tat-"

"But Sasori, what if she doesn't make it through the night, un? Her presence is already weakened," Deidara stated, worriedly looking at the entrance.

"Remember what Leader said. They are most likely training her eyes and her body as we speak. She comes from that different world were ninjas aren't the priority."

"Then why did we send her there," Kakuzu asked as they sat a few yards away where they knew they would be safe for the night.

Sasori climbed out of Hiruko and sat beside it, ready to tell the story as he fine tuned the puppet for battle. He had been in charge of her well-being during her short time here before so he would know.

"Pay's body, as I'm sure you can remember, was built differently than her sisters. It's like when they were split the other two got the strength and left Pay with all the power. It made her weak since her body was built as a civilians rather than a ninja like we had intended.

The power was slowly devouring her in a sense, wanting to be able to get out. Since the girls come out at their pre-determined age instead of infants, it had no chance to develop with her body as it would of it they weren't just clones of the original girl."

He paused noticing the confused looks he was getting from the others. That's right…they never knew the original girl….Payton.

"It looks like I have to educate you in a bit of this project past…." He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

…

The group froze upon arriving at the scene. There stood the one that had been on Pein's mind the whole time. And there also stood the two girls they were looking for.

"What is he planning," Konan mumbled, looking confused.

"It can't be good…."

…**..**

**Oh! Congrats to****xxyangxx2006**** for figuring out who the mysterious character at the end was.**

**You get a cookie! Idk mail me if you want something more XD I feel generous **

**Yes I know this the second chapter this weekend but I'm bothered by the fact that I started this whole series the same time I started the Worlds series and the Worlds series is already in the third part when this isn't even halfway through the second…**

**Yeah I'm odd**

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (Ie Payton)**


	9. Chapter 8

Sasuke was absolutely disgusted with himself. He blamed this weak girl in his arms whose lame eyes searched everywhere for him. Could she not feel his presence at all? His chakra? He was right there, holding her up so she didn't fall on the sharp rocks under them.

"You're useless," he stated turning around.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be cut up and violated by Super Nerd," she said in response. His grip tightened.

"Don't go near him anymore then," he walked back to his room where he placed her on the bed once again.

"You're the one that got me there in the first place," she slurred out, the drug taking effect in her immobile state.

He opened her eye and was surprised to see that some of the color was returning. "Can you see me?"

She seemed to try and focus her eyes and blinked a few times. "Yes…it's still blurry."

He sighed. Now what was he going to do? He knew that once she regained her ability to see, he would have to continue her training. Looking down at her weak pathetic body he felt almost like that would be the most terrible thing to do to her. She had only been running for a little while and she looked completely exhausted. The shirt he had loaned her when she had first come here was lying limp off her shoulders and…

"Take off your shirt," he commanded.

He found it completely amusing as the color on her cheeks got darker and she started stuttering her complaints of the matter.

"If you won't I will. I'm not going to do anything. He may have done something to you while you were unconscious," he stated.

"…at least give me something to cover it…," she pleaded.

He huffed in an annoyed manner. "Don't be so difficult." He reached and grabbed the edges. Her hands gripped his wrists. "Please…."

He glared at her, his Sharingan flashing angrily. He would like nothing more at this moment then to send her so deep into a genjustu. Instead her grabbed a small towel and thrust it on her. Once she covered herself to her liking, she allowed him to pull the shirt off.

He grit his teeth. Damn that Orochimaru! His finger landed on her neck making her jump.

"Don't move," he said with so much anger that she seemed to back down.

He circled the bite marks on her neck then followed a path down the middle of her chest, over the towel, to the black mark that stuck out. The towel was covering the rest of it so he couldn't be sure. Slowly he started lifting the towel. She let out a gasp and grabbed his hand. He pinned it back and lifted it up enough to keep her covered…if it wasn't for the fact that the curse mark was right under her right breast. He hissed and put it back down and felt his rage come back in the form of punching the wall.

"What?" Pay was now sitting up her shirt pulled back up. She squinted until she found him in the blur.

"He gave you a curse mark," he growled out. He had no clue as to why this bothered him so much.

Tsukiko was too weak from her previous uncontrolled state. Isza knew from experience that she couldn't take him down on her own. He had nearly killed her last time. Still, she summoned her twin swords once more, getting into a ready position, one that allowed her to flee or attack, depending on the situation.

The man before them still had his mask on. That scared her because then she wouldn't know who he was here as. If it was Tobi then he would play the fool trying to get the two girls to return. If it was Madara….She didn't even want to think of it.

Team Kakashi, luckily, jumped down around them. Each one of them had serious looks on their faces. Isza could feel the masked nin's anger and disappointment. He was forced to be Tobi for the mean time.

"Oh look more friends," he cried out, clapping his hands.

"Tobi, good job," a voice stated.

Tsukiko audibly growled as Pein's group popped out beside Tobi. Isza could see the glares that he and Madara shared before their attention back to the others in front of them. Sakura and Naruto immediately glared at Itachi, Naruto's eyes turned to slits and he audibly growled.

"Naruto," Sai warned, knowing the seriousness of it.

Yamato stepped up in front of everyone. "You can't have Naruto," he stated with a bit of authority.

"While we have been over that before, we aren't after the Kyuubi at the moment. We want the girls," Pein stated his eyes turning to the said people.

"Like hell," Tsukiko stated, out of character in his presence. Isza glanced back seeing her sister bristle like a cat about to pounce. She stood her ground though, not moving.

"Why," Yamato asked a bit held back in his questioning as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"They belong to us the-," Pein was cut off as Naruto shouted at him.

"They're not going anywhere! They aren't toys that you can claim! Just because…." Sai cut him off.

"Now's not the time for a long speech, dickless," he stated his face going into his fake smile that only proved to work as Naruto's attention was no longer on the Akatsuki members before him.

"We created them from scratch, so yes we have say in them," Pein ground out. Tobi had made his way back to his other teammates.

The team got around the two girls, making things so much more difficult. "As of now they are in affiliation with the Leaf Village so you will have to go through us first."

All four of them sighed, earning questioning stares from their enemies.

"Keep watch of yourselves," Pein warned before the group disappeared from sight.

"What…."

Once everyone was settled around the small fire, Sasori began to recap the story of the original girl. He took a small bit of time. He didn't know where to start. The only thing that he would have to worry about was if Pein found out about it. He figured that even if he did, it wouldn't matter because they were already this close to finding out.

"Her name was Payton. That's where Pay gets her name because out of all of the clones, Pay is the only one that looked so much like the original," He paused, not knowing what they wanted to know and what was unimportant to them.

"Sasori-Danna, just tell us the whole thing…don't leave anything out…"

"Well I guess I'll start with her connection with Akatsuki…"

"_Hurry up! You're so slow," Sasori griped again at the small girl. _

"_I'm sorry….," she came into view and was wheezing slightly, gripping her chest. She was dirty and her long hair was raggedy, just as he had found her in the village that he had just destroyed. He hadn't seen a reason to kill such a young polite child. No, he had plans to train her, to make her his slave of sorts. _

_He had to remember though…she was a child and by the looks of it sick as well. "Get on," he ordered, stopping his movement. The girl's brown eyes went wide not in surprise but as if she was afraid. _

"_NOW!" he yelled louder. _

_She flinched into herself and climbed onto the back of Hiruko. He started moving, thinking the girl would be able to hold on. She kept falling off though, no chakra hold and not enough strength to do it. She hit the ground and whimpered. _

"_I'm sorry….," she didn't look up at the puppet, which seemed to scare her anyways. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands lifted her up. She looked up at him from his lap. His bored looking face was staring back. He felt her small hand touch his fake then recoil slightly when she felt wood, not skin._

_His finger twitched and they were enclosed in darkness except for the two holes of light where the eyes were so he could steer. She curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest softly. _

_After a long while, he figured her should know about his new accomplice. _

"_What is your name, girl," he asked. There was no answer. He listened for her breathing, thinking she had died. Instead he found that she was asleep. He breathing was slow and even but raspy. She was definantly sick. _

"So…you found her as a kid," Kakuzu inquired. "What happened from there?"

"Well you see…."

**CLIFFHANGER! HA!**

**The next chapter, as a heads up, will be mostly flashbacks of the story Sasori is telling so yeah…deal with it lol **

**Oh and yes I realize that I use Payton a lot in my stories but that's because she's my universal character…she works with the story how I see fit. **

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	10. Chapter 9

_Years later, the same girl was running along the hallways, her hair shorter now, since Sasori had wanted it that way, easier to handle. He took care of her, fed her, healed her, and even picked out what she would wear and how her hair would look. _

_She gripped the scrolls of his puppets tighter as to not drop them. She went into their room and put them in front of him on the desk. _

"_Here….they are….Sasori….," she panted out. _

"_Sit down," he ordered opening the scrolls and taking Hiruko out, preparing him for the retrieval of some blonde brat that would be made his new partner. _

"Hey, un," Deidara complained, offended.

"Shut up, blondie," Hidan huffed.

_Payton sat down beside him on the ground, a cough slipping from her lips. She tried to catch it but it was too late. Sasori looked up from his work and put it down, moving to the still frail girl. His hopes of her being an accomplice were dashed as he found that her body was too weak to do anything of the sort. The day he had brought her back, he had put her under and probed in her body, finding a weak heart and damaged organs. He currently redid this process trying to tinker with her to make her stronger. Still no luck thus far though._

"_I'm sorry, I…" He put a hand to her mouth, a sign to shut up. He laid her back and opened her kimono up. Despite the many times he had seen her naked body, she still blushed when he did this, even more now that she was bridging on being twelve. His wooden hands pushed on her chest where her heart was located and…._

"Did you ever get it on with her," Hidan questioned crudely, a smirk on his lips.

Kakuzu hit his idiot partner on the back of his head and nodded for Sasori to continue.

…_he pumped some of his chakra into her, a daily ritual that he had forgotten to do this morning. Some color returned to her face. He then moved his hands down to her sides doing the same for her organs. He saw her shaking, as usual. Sometimes the chakra made her colder, it wanting to reject him completely. _

_He sat her up and pulled the robes over her and fixed her hair. "Feel better now?"_

"_Yes, thank you," she smiled at him with her child-like charm. _

_He turned back and continued working on it. The girl sat there watching him, awe in her brown eyes. As he was preparing to leave, he motioned her over. _

"_You're coming with me, just stay quiet and don't do anything," he ordered sitting in Hiruko, leaving enough room for her. _

"_yes sir," she responded, though he could sense that there was an objection in there. She sat in his lap and he enclosed them in darkness. She watched the blue threads coming from his fingers and how easily he seemed to move them to make the puppet move as he pleased. _

"_It'll be a long trip…rest," he commanded. She nodded softly and leaned against the side of the puppet to fall asleep, but instead he moved her against his chest, which was a more comfortable position, she had to admit that much. _

_A few hours later he nudged her awake quietly. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked through the eye holes to see a blonde male standing before them, looking slightly peeved as he yelled at someone that was not Sasori, making her assume that someone else was with them._

Sasori paused. "I think the rest of you remember how Deidara came to be with our joyful little family."

"What a minute, un."

"Yes?"

"I think I remember her now…"

Sasori blinked as if not believing him. "I kept her away from everyone, how could you know her?"

"I only saw her once in a while but she would always have a smile and was really soft spoken…"

Kakuzu put a finger to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, I too remember a small child who delivered things for you…."

Hidan huffed, being left out because he was new to the Akatsuki and wouldn't have any special remembrances.

Sasori sighed. "That's what I get for not being able to teach her ninja masking…." He looked back up from the fire. "It can't be helped I suppose."

"What happened to her? I mean why did she become the main project?"

Sasori looked saddened just a bit as he stood up.

He pulled out one of his scrolls and unrolled it, placing it on the ground. He did some quick hand signs and a small cloud appeared as he summoned one of his puppets, making Deidara sneer, mumbling something about it not being art.

He shut up though when what came to view was a very life-like looking teenage puppet girl with long brown hair and a face just like Pay's.

"What…the….hell…." Hidan stated standing up eyeing the girl.

"She is a puppet now, only I preserve her natural looks instead of turning her to wood." Sasori explained, making her open her eyes.

"So…"

"_Sasori….," a weak voice called out, followed by a harsh cough. The red headed male entered the room briskly, going to the bedridden girl. _

"_What is it Payton?" he questioned, sitting on the bed beside her. _

"_I….don't think I can make it…." She whispered, her voice weak, though she still found a small smile to offer him. Sasori wiped the sweat off her forehead with a cold rag. _

"_Shh, don't say things like that, you're going to be just fine….," he offered his sentiments in a small dose, though she couldn't tell because of his blank face. _

"_I don't believe that is so Sasori."_

_Sasori turned and Payton looked away from him to find the Akatsuki Leader and Tobi walking in. Sasori stood up in front of her._

"_How long were you planning on keeping her existence from me? That's not a smart thing to do." Pein commented in a not angry but questioning air. _

"_She was just going to be an accomplice but her body was too damaged," Sasori stated, bowing slightly in apology. _

"_Awww she's so adorable!" Tobi squealed by the girl's side. Payton eyed him curiously, not ever having seen someone who wore a mask. Yet he didn't have an Akatsuki cloak. She wondered who he was, maybe one of the allies._

_Sasori tensed, not liking the presence that he got from the ninja. It was almost menacing. "Sasori…you will give her to me…the Akatsuki may be able to use her for…"_

"_What? That's not tested yet! It would kill her and most likely completely contaminate the rest of the subject tubes. Then your hopes of using the extra bodies for…"_

"_It's a risk I am willing to take. We won't know unless we test it. She's going to die anyways…why prolong her suffering?" _

_Sasori was going to protest but Payton spoke first, "It's ok Sasori…." She smiled a small sweet smile, "Maybe then I could be more use to this organization…"_

_Pein blinked once, Tobi only staring at her. Sasori grasped her hand, kneeling down. "….If you're ok with it…then I won't stop them. It will hurt a lot….but yes…it will help the Akatsuki…."_

_Pein stepped forward, something in him about the girl that tugged a bit at his cold heart. "We will do what we can though…to make sure you live in each clone we make of you…in some way or another. None will remember your first life here but each is going to have a place where you have been…" he slowly reached forward and cupped her cheek, a touch that she leaned slightly into and smiled up at him._

"_Thank you…."_

"That's kind of sad…shit…," the Jashinist commented solemnly, scratching the back of his head.

"So that's why…."

"Yes that's the most likely reason most of the clones died before use. Isza, Tsukiko, and Pay were the ones that lived and destroyed the project most likely because of the fact that before Payton gave out her last strength, she gave them as a last. That's why they were together, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to make more," Sasori replied, putting the puppet up. Of course he couldn't use it for anything, not like he would, but it was an addition to his collection and a memory that he didn't wish, for some reason, to get rid of anytime soon.

"What…do you mean…?"

Sasori put the scroll up and was preparing to answer when a snap of a twig made him go quiet. Each ninja turned, grasping a weapon at the ready. They relaxed a bit when they saw Pein's team walk into the clearing.

"We found the other two, and it looks like you have found yours."

"So did you dispose of them," Kakuzu asked, holding off a bit of anxiety.

"No, they are currently traveling with the Kyuubi container into the Leaf Village. Any action would claim a fight that we are trying to avoid with them yet," Itachi explained.

"So are we going to retrieve Pay?"

Everyone looked at Pein, who seemed to be thinking about it. Everyone took a seat around the fire, looking more like campers around the fire for story time than S-Ranked ninjas planning for a possible battle.

"A….What," I asked, confused beyond any more words as it is. I had heard a lot of crazy things since coming here, but I for sure didn't want anything happening to me that involved a curse. Sasuke looked back at me, seeming really mad, not at me I hope though.

"You must not know anything at all. It's something he could use to control you….to control your power," he explained sitting down on the side of the bed, looking like he had been totally defeated. Looking at him, I could tell that this bothered him more than he let on. I find myself frowning. The rest was blurry but he was coming in clear.

I slowly sit up. Something about his posture screamed for a hug. Just something friendly. I wouldn't blame him; from what I've heard there aren't that many friendly people where he currently lives. Not to mention it sounds like he didn't have a very good childhood.

I don't know what came over me but I reached forward and wrap my arms around him, holding him in a hesitant hug.

Sasuke tensed up as she invaded his personal space. He was slightly irritated that she had even thought of giving him a hug. She didn't let go though. It wasn't like when Ino or Sakura did it, clinging onto him for no other reason than just to say that they had touched him. Instead it was just a friendly, helping hug, something that he hadn't had since before Itachi had brutally killed the clan.

He reached up to remove her arms but instead found them laying on hers instead. He lowered his head, letting his blue-black bangs fall into his closed eyes. He realized a lot of things in this tender moment he was letting happen.

One was that this girl wasn't like the others. Sakura….Ino…..those girls who stalked him and clung to him. They all craved to be loved by him, to be loved period. This girl doesn't seem to care at all for it. Her hug was warm though. She only wanted to be friends.

Another was that some tiny…TINY part of him wanted the ever absent kindness that he rejected at all times. It was a preposterous thought, but one that he couldn't deny. Of course the prideful ninja would never admit it out loud.

The last came whenever she whispered something softly to him.

"You don't have to be alone like you try to be…."

The thing that he had never really felt before….something akin to love. No not that idiotic word but actual compassion for someone. As a ninja, he had taught himself to rid himself of all emotions. He needed to if he wanted to kill his brother. As a teenage boy, tough, he felt a tugging for it.

She pulled her arms away from around him and lay back down. He glanced back and then covered her up.

"Don't touch me ever again." He stated to her coldly.

She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"So….they were lying when they said that they created you," the blonde vessel questioned, trying to get the current story the twin sisters had just told, together.

"More or less," Tsukiko stated simply from her place on Sai's back. She couldn't move at the moment and had to grit her teeth at being carried by the emotionless looking boy whose hands were a little too close to her butt for her liking. She detested men so…

Isza was running beside the captain, their pace being quick since the village was a safe haven for them since the Akatsuki were just found involved with them.

"That's just messed up. No one should be owned like that," Sakura stated with spite towards the evil organization, stating something only a goody-goody would say to win brownie points with those around her.

Isza merely shrugged, noticing the little pinks hairs on her head stand up in near rage at being so nonchalant about it and stated, "Well you get used to it after a while. Working for them wasn't so bad…it had its bad times and it had its good times just like any ninja lifestyle does."

"Yeah but you worked for THEM!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ninja are ninja. We never had that choice of choosing 'sides' as you call them. Instead, we just did what we were told because it was the only thing we knew."

At the sound reasoning, everyone went quiet. Soon the village was in sight and they now stood at the entrance. Isza fidgeted slightly. It was exactly as she remembered it.


	11. Chapter 10

The tallwalls, the many trees, the friendly faces, Isza remembered them all perfectly. She had gone to this village a week after Pay had disappeared as a way to create a better story for her. She was put here on a mission, a spying mission for the beloved Akatsuki as to get more information on the Kyuubi for them. It wasn't that hard since the said capsule had taken an immediate liking of her from the moment that he saw her, just like Itachi's younger brother. It was unnerving to find that his goal was to kill Itachi and then restore his clan. She had kept a distance from him ever since then knowing that she would sooner kill him for even thinking about trying to do any harm to the older Uchiha.

They walked into the village, being met with stares already. The stares were mainly for the two odd girls that were with them, one on Sai's back and the other walking behind her. Yamato whispered to the both of them, "You realize that you must be taken to the Hokage and be questioned." Isza looked at her sister and saw that she was hanging on to consciousness as it was.

"Maybe….we could just question me. Tsukiko hasn't been here in a while. They had her contained for a long time so she would not know of anything of any of the happenings…just that we need to get to out sister…that and she's already asleep…." She moved her sister's hair behind her ear in a caring way.

"Very well…you two will be kept under close watch in a guarded room for tonight as we let you get healed and rest before we get to questioning you." They walked up the steps of the big red building that was where the Hokage did her work. Yamato knocking on the door twice before a loud, irritated female voice sounded from behind the door.

"What is it?"

"They changed," Isza questioned, with a blink.

Naruto looked down solemnly. "Orochimaru….killed the old man…"

She gasped. Despite other things, she had liked that guy. He was smart and she had come to find that he was one of the ones that knew the truth behind Itachi's massacre reason. It nearly broke her heart but she realized that there were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

They six of them entered and Sai laid the sleeping girl on a couch before turning back around, smiling his fake smile.

"Who are they," asked a busty blonde women behind the table and a load of paper work. Isza smiled at her.

"….Isza," Tsunade stood up, her hazel eyes blinking at the girl she hadn't seen in a long time. One of the possible pupils she had offered her services to.

"Tsu, it's been a long time…never thought you would end up getting all those paper cuts," she chuckled going over and hugging the busty woman, earning a surprised glance from everyone in the room as the Hokage hugged her back.

Sakura glared slightly. "We found her and her sister running from the Akatsuki. They requested to seek refuge in our village until it died down."

Tsunade frowned. "That may put the village in danger….Though we can't turn down any link to the Akatsuki that we can get."

Isza stepped away. "I'm sorry…something in me keeps me loyal to them…something I can't seem to help." She rubbed the back of her head. "But my sister needs to rest so I'll try to break barriers with your help."

Tsunade sat in her chair with an exhausted sigh. "Unfortunately I'm not free for a while so both of you may rest. Tomorrow morning all of you must report here for questioning. Captain Yamato, stay here for a few minutes to brief me." With that the others left, Sai picking up Tsukiko again, following the others to the predetermined room.

"So is the plan understood," Pein questioned as his members thought it over before confirming that they somewhat understood what to do. This was good. He was going to need all of their strengths to infiltrate and retrieve Pay.

"Good…we will attack at dawn."

"…"

"Yes?"

"Could you not use such a stupid ass cliché?"

"…."

Hidan did not talk for the rest of the night.

I laid on the bed, happy that my vision was returning. I was also getting a fairly amusing show of Sasuke walking around shirtless, polishing and sharpening weapons and such. Normally, I don't look at that in guys at all but hey when something good is in front of me, I'm not going to ignore. I had to admit that I had seen better but I wasn't going to anger him any further. What had I been thinking, hugging him liked that? I just felt that he needed a hug I guess. It had been rather nice when he somewhat accepted my sentiments, even though he immediately hid them once I had let go.

I looked up to find him staring at me from a seat not too far from where I was laying. For a moment, I studied his eyes, the redness of them and the dots that seemed so real that I couldn't believe that they weren't contacts.

"That's perfect."

I blinked and I heard him sigh. "You broke concentration." As I continued to look at him confused, he continued. "I figured that if you weren't thinking directly about it then your eyes wouldn't be hurt, which I'm right about. Your eyes turned into the Mangekyo form."

I blinked a few times. "You're talking with peanut butter in your mouth," I responded to him instead of acknowledging what he was saying was English.

"What do you mean?" For once, he seemed like he was actually being a patient person, actually talking to her instead of talking down to her.

"Where I come from, it means that I don't understand what you're saying."

"It mean-"

His words were interrupted with a knock on the door, which opened before he questioned who it was. Snake Man entered the room, a serious look on his face. "It seems that my dear friends from Akatsuki are near here to retrieve our prize."

I turned to look at Sasuke to find him serious again. "Is Itachi with them."

"You are not ready to face him. Instead I want you to take Pay alone to one of our other hideouts. We will meet you there a week after we dispose of them as to lead them off. Continue her training…and anything else you would like to…" he hissed a chuckle and left before Sasuke or I could say anything.

"I despise him….," I decided to say. Sasuke got up and began packing everything. Once he did her went to me and got the blanket from me.

"Hold still."

I did as told and he wrapped the blanket around me, covering me up. After a second thought, he added two more and turned around. "Get on my back and get close. We can't be seen and it will be cold."

I got onto his back and blushed, able to feel the warmth of his body against my half-way exposed chest. What the hell? Why am I blushing about that? I must be losing my mind. I buried my head into the back of neck and he took off. I wonder where we are going.


	12. Chapter 11

***Warning: Explicit Content***

Oh. My. Fucking. Cat!

It's freezing! I'm not talking about the kind of cold where you aren't expecting it. I'm talking like living in the arctic, cold. I couldn't even open my eyes for fear that my eyelids would be stuck together, in turn making them tear. Why must he choose to make Sasuke take me here? Why not somewhere warmer?

I get closer to him, hiding my face in his shoulder as he had told me to do as he had started running. And he was running FAST! I felt his muscle twitch slightly as the warm met the freezing cold, though the owner of the skin didn't make any notion that he had even noticed. I chance a look and regretted it immediately as snow flew into my eyes, making me squeak a little. How the hell is he able to do this?

"I told you to keep your eyes closed," he growled out to me, not looking away from his path.

"S-sorry for being…co….couri….ous…" I shivered out, my teeth chattering. He hadn't even put something on besides closing his shirt fully. He was most likely using the blankets as much as she was and was feeding off of her body heat as she was. I shook a little more, getting closer to him. He repositioned his hands under my legs, and suddenly stopped.

I didn't open my eyes, knowing full well he would be pissed otherwise. I felt him shift slightly and suddenly it was warmer. My eyes flew open and I find that we are, I assume, in the other hideout, as Orochimaru had called it. He still didn't put me down, walking down the halls and to a room. He laid me in a bed and pulled the blankets on it over me as well. I hadn't realized that I was still shaking.

….

Sasuke touched her cheek and found her freezing cold. He knew that the already fragile girl could get hypothermia. Any normal ninja would be able to generate chakra into heat for themselves, but he knew that she probably couldn't even remember, or know for that matter, the suitable hand signs. He looked down at her, finding her staring up at him with those cloudy eyes of hers. They were starting to show hints of the Sharingan and rings around it. The other kekki genkai?

He made a quick decision and said carefully, "We need to take our clothes off."

And 3….2…1….

"WHAT? We're here two minutes and you're already trying to get me out of my clothes?" she yelled out. She would have probably scrambled away but he had made sure the blankets were wrapped tight around her.

"Your body temperature is already way down and your wet. The best way to get it back up is with body heat," he continued, already having his shirt off, untying his shorts.

She started squirming to get out of her blanket bound state, clenching her eyes shut tightly so she wouldn't have to look at him. He huffed and caught her shoulders, already under the bed's set of covers.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything. This is so I won't have to listen to your teeth chatter anymore," I started to ease the first layer of blanket off. As soon as one was off, she found her way out and tried rolling away but he caught her, "Either you do it, or I will."

The threat made her stop and think about it. Slowly, turning away from him of course, she began stripping. Sasuke held up a blanket until she softly said she was covered. Before she could do anything he pulled her straight to him, making their skin touch everywhere. He locked his arms around her, one around her waist and the other higher up. Her hands were squished between them. He glanced down to find the blush on her olive skin more noticeable and that she looked shocked, disgusted, and wordless all at once. His eyes threatened to go further down, as his curious hands did as well, but he brought her closer to make sure he couldn't look any more than she could, her eyesight only being his shoulders and neck. He was right; she was freezing and her body screamed to be warmed up. He closed his eyes. He could feel every part of her body tensing from his touch. He assumed that if they were both wearing clothes that she wouldn't have much of a problem. Slowly, he brought the covers over both of them, not letting her slide away from him. She still hasn't said anything; done anything. It was worrying him to say the least. He really didn't get the big idea about being held naked. It was only for her medical well-being. That's it!

Though something lower seemed to think differently. He had never had this kind of experience before. It felt right…and good. His teenage hormones that he thought he had gotten rid of were now rising up in him, with this girl's body pressed against him. Maybe he would sooner, rather than later, find out what 'rebuild the clan' meant. His curious hands started to feel her small, tense back, his legs bringing hers toward him.

"S-stop…."

His hand went to her side, rubbing at her curve.

"STOP!"

"Shut up."

He opened his eyes and activated his Sharingan, letting his eyes memorize her body quickly. He quickly covered his doings. "Tell me now what you've been hiding about Itachi from me." This brought him back to his usual intentions, hopefully getting rid of his hormonal feelings.

"I don't know anything about him!"

He grunted. "You really want to…"

"Go there? Yes. I don't know anything besides what he looks like and that he wears red contacts just as you do." She pushed away and wrapped a blanket around herself, leaving him cold and up trying to grab at her. How had he gotten so distracted? This wasn't how he was going to kill Itachi!

…..

Metal clanked on metal as the Akatsuki and Otogakure fought it out. Deidara threw a line of bombs, clearing a narrow path for Kisame and Hidan to run through, cutting down each side to make it wider for Sasori to slip into the hideout, retrieve Payton, and meet Itachi and Konan on the other side. The Oto ninjas, though, reappeared just as quickly as they took them down and soon both Akatsuki members had to jump out before being overwhelmed. It seemed impossible, when one was taken out, two took its place.

Pein looked around noticing one thing; Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, wasn't amoungst the ones fighting. Even Orochimaru was making an appearance and with Itachi being ransacked as well, then wouldn't it be an ideal setting for Sasuke to make his move? It didn't add up….unless….

"_Fall back! He's moved her!"_ he called to his members through his mind as he took out one person in his way and jumped back into the trees. The members did the same, a look of anger and confusion mixed on their faces.

"Damn it," Hidan cried out panting at the long run that the Oto made them do as to make them change courses from returning.

"He must of known we were there, otherwise we would have been able to…."

Pein cut Itachi off and walked to Sasori. "Where would he move her?" he looked like he was pissed at everyone for getting caught like that.

Sasori looked up from his damaged puppet and said calmly, "It would be another search and now they will be on the lookout for us."

With their spirits, and egos, hurt, the Akatsuki figured out one thing….that they had to rely on the help of the Leaf Village to get her back.

"Konoha? Why the fu-"

"Because that's where Isza and Tsukiko are," Itachi explained. "They will help once they know that she has the curse mark."

They paused looking at him as if he was crazy.

Seeing this, he closed his eyes in annoyance at their inability to think things through. "Why would he go to the trouble of already moving her, whenever he showed that he had the ability to overcome us all with numbers? Easy. He must of given her the curse mark and wanted it to take its course before we had a chance to meddle in it. He wants to control her fully through it, as a weapon."

"But then we have no proof about it," Kakuzu stated, stitching up Hidan's arm that had been decapitated.

"They will have to believe us without it."

"Then what about the Hokage?"

"….Her and Isza go back to training days, when we first let them out. She will fall behind helping…"

Pein shook his head. "She will want collateral though. Friends or not, she's going to want a deal in return."

"Let's offer a year of peace with them!" Tobi cried out, looking happy to be a part of the conversation and plan making.

Deidara groaned. "Tobi, idiot, that's not-"

"A bad idea…" Konan finished.

"That's not what I was going to say, yeah." He poued, resting his chin in his palm.

"Then it's settled. We aren't too far away." With that, they set off, most unsettled by the fact that they have to go in with 'peace' in mind.

…  
Questions ended, Tsukiko contained, and Isza reunionized with everyone, the two sisters were gladly helping with anything that Tsunade needed help with. Tsukiko was ready to help anyone that her Isza saw as a friend. She seemed to have a nice knack that made Tsunade's eyes sparkle with happiness.

Suddenly, Shizune ran into the room, making Tsukiko drop what she was doing, getting into a defensive position.

"Lady Tsunade! The Akatsuki! They're at the gate, asking for an audience with you!"


	13. Chapter 12

At the mention of Akatsuki, Tsukiko was growling and tense. Isza went over and calmed her down. Tsunade went rigid but told Shizune to have the ANBU escort them in. Team Kakashi had made their way back into the office, hearing the news. Naruto's normally happy face was now as stern as everyone's in there.

Isza sat down in a chair as Tsukiko stood behind her, her back to everyone in the room, her arms crossed stubbornly in front of her. Isza looked very apologetic as she stated, her voice dull, "I….don't know what will happen when they come in….I can't betray them as much as you won't betray this village."

Tsunade nodded once before taking her seat behind the Hokage's desk, taking her authoritative position yet again. Several pairs of feet were heard coming down the hall. The first voice heard was Hidan's, which made Isza sigh, shaking her head in what looked like embarrassment. She prepared herself and looked up as the door opened.

There stood first two masked men who stood by the door, letting the criminals in one by one. Two more ANBU were behind them and took places beside the Hokage's desk. The large room now looked a bit cramped but upon closer inspection, it was shown on the Akatsuki members of the battle they had been in.

In a moment of mercy, Tsunade ordered more chairs brought in for their 'guests'. They seemed very grateful, though the ones who brought the chairs in were more scared about being in the same room as them than making them comfortable.

"So…You have my attention by your ragged appearance…tell me why you are here." Tsunade stated, steepling her fingers in front of her.

Pein glanced over at the twin girls, Isza catching his stare and holding it before looking at Tsunade. _'Later then girls…'_ he thought before returning to his conversation with the woman in front of him.

"I'm sure you know of now that Orochimaru is in possession of a girl…" he looked at the girls yet again "Their third to their trio." His eyes moved back to Tsunade who seemed to process admitting that what he said was true. "We ask of your help to get her back from him."

"Why can't you do it yourself," Naruto's fury filled voice came from the back of the room before anyone could stop him.

Pein looked back at him with mild interest and stated, "What you see is the effect of us trying." He turned back around, only proving to rile Naruto up but this time Yamato was able to control him.

"Why are these girls important to you? Isza said that you have somehow made it to where she can't tell…"

Pein looked a bit prideful as he said to Isza, "Good to know…you're still partially on our side…" he chuckled slightly. Tsukiko let out an audible snort but said nothing more.

"But we do ask you not to ask our motives of them…"

"Then what motive do we have of helping you?"

Pein looked at Itachi, who was probably receiving the most glares in the room. Itachi opened his eyes, showing no Sharingan, as they had planned, and stood up, walking carefully over to the twin girls. Isza stood up and Tsukiko turned slowly around. Any respect that the longer haired sister had for this group of miscreants was only to the Uchiha who she sensed less evil in.

The ANBU were in front of him in a flash. He didn't even flinch but stated simply to Tsunade, with a small respect, "Allow me."

Tsunade sighed and waved them off. Isza approached first, question in her eyes, Tsukiko staying behind the chair. Itachi reached into his cloak and pulled out a small scroll. He put it in the girl's hand and waited for her to open it.

As Isza read what was in the scroll she went pale and sat back down in the seat. Tsunade was immediately interested. "What does it say?"

Itachi shook his head slightly, "It is only for the sister's eyes." He returned to his seat, closing his eyes once more.

Isza stood and put the scroll away. "We must help them. It endangers the Leaf Village…" She looked at the criminals again "From both sides."

Tsunade growled and the room went silent as they awaited her final decision.

\m/

He let the blankets drop from him as she wrapped one of the sheets around herself and ran out the door before he could even grab at her wrist again. He glared at the door before putting clothes on. He saw no need to hurry. It's not like she could outrun him.

He looked at her clothing, wondering if he should make her go naked or what. In a final decision he took the clothes, folded them up and slid them into his own shirt. He exited the room and took a right, having seen her take that way. She had to be cold and tired. They hadn't eaten yet either so she would be weak too. She wouldn't get far without having to either hide or fall over.

As he walked, he tried to rid the pictures of her small body that would be stuck in his mind forever. No. They wouldn't with more training. He wanted nothing to do of her that way or any girl for that matter until Itachi was dead and his revenge was settled. But even as he thought of Itachi, it only fed his anger as he only pictured Itachi getting to her first. He wouldn't put it past his bastard of a brother to do it.

Why was he feeling so possessive over her? It was almost like what he had felt with Sakura before he realized that she was pretty much useless in any way. He smirked, knowing now that he would soon feel the same about this girl. The thought calmed him as he listened for something of an indication of the girl. He heard something to his left down the hall…to the kitchen? Had someone returned already?

He walked in and found that the girl had fashioned the sheets into a sleeved white dress with clothespins. She had most likely found them in the kitchen. Her hair was tied back by a dirty string and pieces fell into her face since it was short and couldn't be contained very well. She was mixing something together and he realized that she was fixing something to eat and had yet to notice him. His epiphany from earlier as his face softened into a blank stare. She had always been their prisoner but only now did she look like one. But the look fit her to him. Some part of him wanted a woman to be a prisoner to him but look like a model doing it. Someone to cook just like she was now.

He slowly made his way behind her and she stopped as he trapped her between the counter, his hands on either side, clenching the counter dangerously.

\m/

I felt his breath on my ear and I dropped the spoon into the bowl. This guy's creeper factor was rising slowly and this was making it shoot up. She knew he would be mad at her but she didn't realize that making cookies from their supply stash was that bad.

He must not like sweets then.

"…I got tired and couldn't find a way out…so I figured I might as well eat something until you found me…" I explained, not moving. It was more like I couldn't move. He was pressing into me painfully, making my hips dig into the counter.

"…."

He wasn't responding to me and that just flat out scared me. In an attempt to take his mind off of me, gladly please, I picked up the cookie batter, said a quick apology to the sweets in the bowl, and reached behind me, pushing it onto his head. He stumbled back in surprise and stood there.

I turned around and burst out in laughter at him standing there, bowl on his head, batter dripping down onto his shoulders and chest. Slowly, he took off the bowl and opened his eyes after clearing the batter from his eyes. I expected anger, maybe even a glare, but no he had to defy my expectations and have an amused look on his face.

"…Hn…"

"What?"

With that, he picked up a big handful off the floor and grabbed my arm, yanked me forward into him, meeting my face with the batter in his hand. He rotated his hand back in forth, forcing it in my mouth. I gagged and coughed but had to eat it so I wouldn't be choked. When I was done, he slowly wiped my mouth with his thumb and then his lips met mine again.

I can't believe it….we're going through this shit again….

I let out a sigh and he pulled back, looking angry as if I shouldn't have refused him. A small growl emitted from his throat and he pushed me onto the table, climbing over me. He stared down at my eyes for moment, made a comment to himself, and picked up more batter. He gathered it without letting me up and proceeded to trying to force me to eat it. I grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him but he was stronger than me and when I tried, his legs would tighten around my waist painfully, making me cry out. That gave him the opportunity to shove more down my throat and to lick whatever was left.

Neither of us heard him before he cleared his throat. I looked up as far as I could, my chest rising and falling quickly as I panted. Sasuke had stopped and was staring at Orochimaru who had neither a amused or questioning stare on his face. Rather, it was one of anger and disappointment.

"I told you to train her…not feed her." He said with rage in his slithering voice.

"Ah fuck it! I give up." I stated making both men blink as I was able to stand up again. I walked to the scary looking man and glared at him. I felt a power in my eyes and when I glanced behind him I saw reflected that my eyes had rings in them and I had what looked like Itachi's eyes.

"Whatever you have to do with me, just do it and leave me alone because I want away from that rapist and alone."

Orochimaru chuckled. "As you wish…Sasuke…she will no longer be in your monitor. From now on…someone else will do it."


	14. Chapter 13

I was taken down the ever-longer hallways, Sasuke walking behind us, waiting to see what fate I was put under. He seemed mad but that's how he usually looked since I've known him. This guy needs to get happy pills or something. Seriously.

We stopped in front of a really overexzaggerated door and he opened it, allowing us in first. My eyes adjusted in the dimmer light and for the first time since I had gotten to these caves, I saw very elaborate and significantly difficult looking machines. I gaped a bit but noticed that there was a tube in the middle of the room and I gulped remembering what I had found the last time one of these things appeared in front of me. Great…another evil experimenter.

Orochimaru, yay for names, seemed to be taking in my reaction to it and stated with amusement, "No…you won't find another sister in there." He pushed me forward as if in encouragement. I walked up to it and tapped on the glass like the idiot I was.

"Anyone there," I yelled unnecessarily loud.

Something slammed into the glass harshly but I was surprised to find that it didn't break. A male's face was shown in the mist of water and he didn't look very happy. His mouth moved but it only came out in bubbles and mumbled garbage.

I took a step back and fell to my butt, my eyes wide.

"What the freak," I yelled out.

I heard the two men walk forward with almost no sound, Mr. Snakey chuckling at my current state. I glared up at him and huffed as I stood.

"This is Suigetsu…he hasn't been released in a long time so he will be rather please…or maybe displeased that the only reason I will be doing so for now is to keep you company."

I blinked. "How do you keep company with water?"

He pressed a button and the water disappeared leaving only a pale, white-haired, naked boy staring down at them. I promptly covered my eyes wondering why the hell everyone was trying to expose themselves to me today.

\m/

The glass slid up and Suigetsu stepped out, taking the clothing that Orochimaru had taken out for him. He took another glare at the girl covering her eyes and put the clothes on. He turned to Sasuke who was watching the girl before feeling the other man's stare. Suigetsu smirked at Sasuke, his fang sticking out.

"Hey Sasuke! Long time no see," he said, totally disregarding Orochimaru who twitched slightly at this but said nothing.

"…."

"Be that way then." He turned finally to the man, ahem, snake in charge and questioned him instead. "Who's the girl?"

"This is-"

"Hi I'm Pay." She stuck out her hand, eyes now opened having saw that he had clothes on. "Sorry about the glass thing."

Suigetsu assessed her before taking her hand and shaking it, an odd thing for a ninja to do. "Suigetsu and…just don't do it again." Their hands separated, Orochimaru sighed and continued.

"Sasuke can't seem to handle her as well as I would like so you will be her caretaker until further notice." He stated, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"So…you took me out to babysit?"

Orochimaru simply nodded before walking out, as if there was no discussion about this at all. Payton picked up something and threw it at the retreating man, yelling, "Don't touch me!"

The beaker shattered and they could hear his laughter as he walked from the room. Suigetsu stared at the girl who was still glaring at the door. If one of them had done that, their master would no sooner chop off their heads. What made her so freaking prefect?

Sasuke grunted and walked from the room, not very happy. He couldn't figure that out. He should be happy because now he could continue his extensive training. He had just had a small hope that he would of put her with one of the girls…though he figured that Suigetsu was better than Kabuto.

\m/

Suigetsu whistled and chuckled, making Pay turn to attention back to him. He was now sitting on the machine that had held the tube with a water bottle in his hand. The girl walked over and sat beside him, getting a pleasant feeling from being around him.

"So…Pay…why are you here? He offer you some promise of power too?" he questioned, taking a drink from the bottle as he looked around, looking all the more happy to just be able to roam free.

"He kidnapped me from my kidnappers," she stated bluntly as she leaned against the tube slightly.

He sputtered and laughed. "Never heard that one before." He calmed himself and caught her chin, making her look at him. "Ahhh a mixture." He ran a circle around each of her eyes as he continued thoroughly creeping her out again, "That explains everything." He noticed her twitch and pulled his finger away.

"Something wrong?" he asked, smirking slightly at the chance to make someone discomforted after a few years of captivity. He noticed her eyes change slightly but he kept his ground, not really intimidated. They held fear…it was a refreshing experience to have.

"Please…since I've been here I've had men try, and sometimes succeed, in touching me…sometimes doing worse.." her eyes looked away, making him frown in the slightest.

"Can you blame them?"

He dropped his hand and put it on her chest, pushing her off the table with a laugh.

"You're hot and your innocence probably makes men like us feel more powered." He jumped down over her laid out position. "See that's what I mean."

He grabbed her wrist and took her hand, forcing it into a fisting position. "Use your pretty little hands like this." She stared up at him, her expression blank. He dropped her wrist and it fell across her stomach. Her eyes flickered strangely and he looked closer. He saw brown eyes for a second before they went back to the ninjustu it was in before.

He straightened up a bit, and pat her cheek a little bit too hard as if trying to wake her. "Yo, girl. I'm trying to help both of us."

She blinked and noted as if for the first time their position and yelped before punching him with strength that she didn't even know she had. He stumbled back and smirked before he burst into water all over her, soaking her.

Her eyes widened. Had she just…killed someone?

She jumped up and backed away from the spot until she hit the wall, shaking. She slid to the floor and started crying into her hands.

Suigetsu materialized again in front of her on one knee. She hadn't even noticed the water come off of her. He wiped his cheek and looked at the tears that had mixed in with his own water. He watched the distraught girl for a moment and noted something.

This girl wasn't even a novice…she was a civilian.

He remembered his first kill. He had never been more excited. He had lavished the men and women's blood on his skin as if bathing in it. It was his brightest day.

She kept sobbing and to him it was odd because he had heard women cry before being killed but not as she was now. It showed her despair and fear. He had heard that most men despised it when women cried, something about not liking the sound or the sight because it brought upon a sense of some manly pride to comfort them. He had never knew what any of that meant but he knew it wasn't a sight that looked flattering on her.

He decided that he would have to be slightly gentler if he was to get through to her. The faster he helped her, the faster he got rid of her. Then again…The faster he helped her…the faster he went back in the tube.

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do with a crying weakling he wasn't allowed to hurt. He slowly took her hands in his cool ones and he noted how warm her skin was, a natural warmth not a feverish one. He made her lower them slightly and she opened her eyes wide seeing him alive.

She did the only thing she knew at this point when she saw that he was alive.

She threw her arms around him and held him closely. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

His arms stayed in the air where they had been as the small girl continued her apologies and crying into his chest. He tensed greatly. This was unwanted, physical contact. Slowly he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her upper back and pushed her away.

"Quit your blubbering. You're getting snot on my shirt." He complained, hoping it sounded like a joke. She blinked her eyes up at him a few more tears spilling out. He sighed and wiped them away.

"Rule number one: Don't cry over a kill." He lectured her, wagging a finger in front of her face. She frowned and yanked away from him, standing up.

"That's it!" she walked around the lab searching through drawers looking for something. He stood slowly, watching her. She stopped seeming to find what she was looking for. His eyes widened as he saw the glint of the scalpel.

"I'm tired of this. I'm not a killer, I'm not a tool, I'm a teenage girl who just wants to go home." She raised the scalpel with a shaking hand and slammed it into her chest.

"HEY!"

\m/

They were working together but separately. Isza was forced to split time between the Akatsuki and Konoha as an agreement for not having Tsukiko cooperating. Tsukiko was currently talking with Sai, working up strategies. Isza never thought she would see the day when her long haired sister would find a crush. That pale boy was an odd one and she could probably relate to him in some ways.

Suddenly both girls froze, their eyes widening. Tsukiko scream and clutched her chest as Isza fell backwards, Itachi stopping her fall. Everyone rushed to one or the other's sides.

"What the hell did you do," Naruto yelled at Pein who stood beside Tsunade, looking as stunned as everyone else. Sakura hooked her arms around his, stopping him from attacking the orange haired enemy.

"I didn't do anything…" He looked over his members until he saw that Sasori was the only one who didn't look as surprised as everyone else.

The puppet noticed his leader's stare and walked over to everyone.

"Lay them down," he watched as they did so, stepping back from the writhing girls. "He must be harming Pay."

"What?"

"It only happens with her…If she gets hurt by knife or gets close to dying…they will feel it." He kneeled between the two girls, noting where they were holding, Tsunade and Sakura, their medic instinct kicking in, kneeling behind him.

"It must either be a warning or…she did it herself."

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked, wary of how he was alive when she had killed him only a few weeks ago.

"Look where the wound must be. Pay is a terrible ninja and if in the event of suicide, she would probably only guess as to where a fatal hit spot would be. Unless no one is there in the room with her and she bleeds out, then she will die." He moved Isza's hand and pointed where the entrance of the object must be. "See."

"He's right, it's not a fatal wound, just will hurt like hell when she wakes up." Tsunade confirmed with a nod.

"How do you know it's an attempt at suicide," Konan questioned as she stroked Tsukiko hair from her face, "She's not the type to have the guts to do so."

There was a pause before Itachi answered. "Too much of the stress he may be putting on her…added on by us beforehand."

"So we need to head out as soon as they wake…"

"No..before." Pein stated, nodding at Itachi.

The Uchiha put Isza on his back and stood, looking ready to go. Konan stood back as Yamato did the same for Tsukiko, saying how it would be better if he did it.

Tsunade nodded. "Good luck to you all, reinforcements shouldn't be too far behind." With that the odd team took off from the gates following Sasori's lead to the next possible location. One Zetsu stayed behind with Tsunade while another went with as a way of communicating.

\m/

**Ok I know I usually make Suigetsu a sort of 'hero' in my stories but for this one he's a ninja and I'm trying to keep the natural characters at some points so yeah don't hate his awesomeness because of this **

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	15. Chapter 14

Suigetsu knew he would get in trouble if he alerted anyone to help. He wasn't about to go back into containment. He went over to the unconscious girl and ripped her shirt open. He pulled the scalpel out gently and touched the wound, hearing her moan in pain. He shook his head.

"Geez…you didn't even get past the muscle…" he laughed to himself and started the basic medical ninjutsu that nearly every ninja was taught for minor cuts and bruises. He watched it stitch up easily and then stood grabbing some towels and wiped all of the blood off.

He blinked as more of it disappeared, the curse mark stuck out. He touched it and sighed. "Sorry little girl...you're life is already in control."

He searched around and found bindings that he had seen women use before. He didn't know how to do it perfectly but he managed to get them secured around her. He went to another cabinet and smirked. She was a tiny girl and he wasn't too much bigger. She looked like a midget in Orochimaru's standard outfits…and he wouldn't mind seeing a little skin…

He took out another set of his clothing and chuckled to himself as he changed her clothing like she was his personal doll. When done he stared in awe as she managed to make his simple outfit and turn it into something awesome…then again he hasn't seen a woman in what felt like a hundred years. The shirt was a little baggy even tucked into the shorts.

He picked her up gently and began walking to an adjoining room. It was a small room, a cot and a water basin. He laid her on the cot and used the basin to wash his hands. He pulled a chair next to her and waited until she would wake up. He smiled a little, knowing she would flip seams seeing as he had changed her.

~.~

So number one thing to not do when you're overstressed: try to kill yourself with a medical instrument. That was probably the worst mistake that I have made since I have arrived here. Oddly, though, I don't feel any more pain or even feel a trace of the mark.

Oh yeah…I'm in magical ninja land…

I opened my eyes, looking to find that I have been moved rooms, again. I sat up slowly and turned to find the water guy from earlier, Suigetsu I believe. I looked away seeing that he had his eyes closed and looked down at myself.

Of course the man took the opportunity to change my clothing. I found this easier to comprehend the longer I spent in this world. I slowly stood up and grabbed the covers as I did. I bit my lip and covered him as he snored lightly. How long was I out for?

As long as I was still alive, I figured I should roam around. I started for the door of the small room when a hand caught my wrist.

"Where are you going," Suigetsu asked, still relaxed in the chair.

"I didn't want to bother you…so I was going to look around…"

He seemed to believe me but still got up. "I'm hungry anyways lets go make some grub."

His relaxed mannerisms were a very big break for me and once again I found myself relaxed as he walked beside me. Walking along the long tunnels of hallways that connected the fortress, I started to shiver. I was reminded of how Sasuke and I had gone through that blizzard to get in.

"Get used to the cold…it gets this way sometimes, no fancy air conditioning underground."

"Well shouldn't it be warmer underground?"

He nodded at my reasoning. "True but for some reason even the cold reaches here." I huffed. Great…I was probably going to contract pneumonia or something.

"You can always come close to me if you're cold," he said, sounding like he was attempting to tease her.

"Sorry but I don't think I'm that desperate."

He chuckled as they entered the kitchen. Maybe all of this wouldn't be so bad afterall…

Then again, I feel the worst hasn't even started yet.

~.~

The twins had woken a while back, their wounds repaired. That had to only mean that someone was there with her to perform a simple ninjutsu. The girls weren't happy and wanted nothing more than to save their sister.

The Akatsuki were currently conversing with each other over matters of attack, even though they have yet to find the hideout. The Leaf Ninja were doing the same. It had been decided that two attacks would be done, the leaf backing the Akatsuki up. This way not all of their skills were revealed, though all might be needed.

"Sister…are we really going to let them take our precious sister and fight over her like some trophy?" Tsukiko stated, malice in her voice and the girls sat off on their own.

"No…I have a plan.."

"Pray tell," the long haired sibling turned to look directly at her beloved second sister, interest gleaming in her two colored eyes.

"While everyone else is fighting it out, we will go in and snatch Pay right out from under them…we will go in fighting but go out unnoticed."

"It's slightly flawed but it will have to do…Alas…what hell she must be going through! Sweet Pay, we are coming for you!" Isza swore that if there was a spotlight, it would have been on Tsukiko at that moment.

"What do you think?" Sasori asked, staring off at the others not in their team to make sure none were trying to eavesdrop.

"Itachi, you have a power that we need for us to succeed. Especially knowing that Sasuke will be at the girl's side. Once you pull him away, we will get her and run."

"Those stupid Leaf brats won't know what hit them," Hidan chuckled meerily at the thought of deception

"What about the other two?"

"Since they will be fighting, we just have to hope that they won't notice…"

"Isn't the goal to destroy all three?"

"…the other two will go out as soon as Pay does…we just need her." Though the thought saddened nearly everyone, they had no chance of going against the plan. What must be done, must be done.

"What if they try to trick us…," the pink-haired kunoichi questioned, glaring suspiciously at the red and black cloaked menaces.

"Being the first wave, none of them will be able to get through to go alone and none will be able to escape," Yamato stated, looking confident.

"The secret mission from Tsunade, what is it," Sai asked, looking up from his preparations.

"To confiscate all three girls from battle and secure them in Konoha."

"Yes! That will show them…and then…Sasuke…he's there too…" Both Naruto and Sakura looked down, gloom surrounding both of them in great lengths.

"Oh boy," Yamato sighed, "Not this again…"

~.~

**YES! Here it is! Thanks for being patient….**

**Now lets work on Let's Switch**

***dies***

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	16. Chapter 15

Remember how I told you I felt like the worst were yet to come? If not refer to the last chapter in my little story here. If you don't care, I'll just continue and tell you what's been happening.

Suigetsu and I were sitting in the kitchen and I finally got some food. The past three days every time I tried to eat, Sasuke would interrupt it some way or another. So besides some berries that he had gotten and some other vegetables he had swiped from a field, I hadn't eaten anything.

We both decided on sandwiches and sat down, eating maybe three of them. Containment must make one hungry. The silence was heavy in the small, cold kitchen so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…"

Well tried to anyways. I'm usually the one that waits until someone else talks to me first rather than start a conversation. When Suigetsu looked at me when I had spoken I got intimidated and just looked down, shaking my head.

"Don't be so tense…" he told me, shaking his head. It wasn't like I was attempting friendship but it would be nice if someone talked to me without acting like I was the biggest nuisance in the world. At this point we were both finished eating so I decided to be nice and pick up the mess. He sat back watching me intently as he sipped something out of a tumbler. I threw the napkins and crumbs in the trash and moved on to the sink. Well…If there really was one. What I assumed would have been a sink was only a spout coming out of the wall with a rope that might or might not kill me if I pulled on it.

He chuckled and I heard the scrape of the chair against the hard cave floor. He grabbed the rope and water came out and he merely put the two plates in the bucket underneath it and let go of the rope once they were soaking in the water.

"Someone will take care of that…" He said as he suddenly grabbed her arm and walked us briskly out of the room. I stumbled a few times as we once again walked through the tunnels only lit by torches on the wall. I was now aware how cold it was now that my body was working to digest the food in my body. I could see the clouds of condensation come from my mouth when I breathed and when I looked at the white haired man I saw that he was not even affected by the temperature.

"Where are we going?"

"Suigetsu…" a hissing voice purred behind us. The man's hold on my arm twitched as he turned around with me.

I cocked my head to the side to find that Orochimaru was standing there, somewhat glaring at Suigetsu. Suigetsu smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"She was hungry…I figured that she needed something to eat." He said, it sounding more like a cover to me, which I have no idea how I could tell the difference now. Orochimaru walked forward and stroked the hair from my face and I felt paralyzed for a moment.

"I guess that was the smart thing to do…Come with me girl." He removed Suigetsu's hold of my arm and turned. I guess he expected me to follow but instead I stood there, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You should be nicer…then maybe I wouldn't fight with you." I said, trying to sound challenging. Of course, he would probably snap his fingers and I would snap in half of something but give me some credit for trying.

He chuckled and turned. "Then, please come with me, Pay." I blinked. Had I just won without trying?

I sighed and complied with him as I followed him into one of the many rooms that must have been the lair. He turned and I found myself held from behind. I couldn't tell who it was but the arms felt familiar. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He walked forward and lifted my shirt up. I felt my face heat up and I resorted to kicking him in the stomach. Orochimaru wasn't even affected as he just grabbed my ankle.

I heard a sickening pop in my ankle before pain shot up my body, resulting in me screaming the ear off the man holding me. The arms tightened as my captor growled in my ear. It didn't sound like it was at me either. Then again, I think my imagination goes wild sometimes.

My ankle felt on fire as the snake man let my leg drop none too gently. I whimpered again, my entire body shaking. I was sure my ankle was broken but for a human to have enough strength to do that with just one hand, they would have to be superman. Orochimaru looked lanky and I couldn't even hint at any muscles that he could have possessed. Then again, he had already proven to me that he wasn't human before.

"I really want to refrain from breaking anything that would force me to use chakra to fix so please refrain from struggling. I left a mark on you that I must check before it consumes you…" he smirked down at me as I felt the hot tears sting my face against the cold air. "Be a good girl for a few hours…after this…you will need another meal though." He chuckled sickeningly. I felt him lift my shirt up again and shuddered as he pulled something up that Suigetsu must have put on me.

His hands were like scaled-ice, prickling at my skin under my chest as he traced something there that must have been the mark that made Sasuke leak hatred and had Suigetsu worried. Orochimaru, though, only had a gleeful glint in his eyes. For whatever reason that he put it there, it was doing the right thing.

Suddenly something wet touched it and I looked down to see an impossibly long tongue coming from his mouth reminding me of KISS. But it was touching me! Right below my CHEST! The alarms went off in my mind and I started to squirm, voicing my protests in any way I could that wouldn't get me another broken limb. Behind me I heard another growl. It made Orochimaru chuckle as he stood back up, setting my clothing right again.

I did the first thing I thought of. I turned to the person holding me and coward into him, shaking and sobbing softly. Everything about what just happened chilled me to my bones. Orochimaru actually had the gull to laugh softly at my reaction while the arms didn't let go of me, the muscles tensing at the seemingly unwanted contact I had forced upon him.

I took the chance and saw that it was Sasuke who was keeping me from running away. He turned me back around and held me tighter so I wasn't moving anymore than I could. Orochimaru pat my cheek and I cringed inside, forcing myself not to bite his hand. I don't think I would look good with no teeth at all.

"For whatever reason…you're the vessel of the next Uchiha heir…" he whispered into her ear hissing in laughter.

It took a minute before I truly understood his words…Sasuke…Sasuke Uhia? Uchile? Uch…UCHIHA!

"What the FUCK?" I yelled, now only fighting against the male holding me. I saw a flicker of slight anger in the dark blue haired boy's eyes as if my words hurt his ego. He wasn't attractive to me in the slightest, none of the males I've met thus far were.

"Does that not suit you?" The snake man asked teasingly.

"Hell no! I want to choose who I LET give me babies!" I yelled at him, struggling as much as my hurt ankle would let me.

"You don't have a choice…" he held up his hands in some weird handsign and things got quiet, the only noises were my sounds of struggle.

"…what happened…" Orochimaru hissed, grabbing my throat, making me stop everything. He glared into my eyes as if that would solve everything in the world. "What did you do?" he yelled into my face.

"…I didn't do anything…" I answered feebly.

He punched me in my stomach and I fell to the ground and, true to his word, I puked up what I had just eaten. I coughed, tears coming to my eyes again. He glared and raised his leg, smashing it into my ribs, sending me flying a small distance, crashing into the ground.

I coughed again and laid there, shaking, pretty sure that he had broken or shattered some ribs if not permanently crushing my organs inside me. He growled before turning and walking from the room. I stared at the ground. Why did it seem that I could do nothing right here? I had no idea what he was talking about. I heard footsteps approach me. I cringed and coward into my arms as I saw his red eyes staring coldly down at me.

~.~

Sasuke recoiled his hand slowly, seeing that the last thing she wanted was to be touched. He grunted as he sat beside her, trying to decide what to do now. She needed to be treated soon and he didn't know how much he would be able to do. He stood after a moment and left the room, following Orochimaru down the hall.

He had been certain that the time had been closing in on Orochimaru's time to change bodies…that's why that had had to happen before he would make Sasuke his next vessel…Pay would have just been brewing the next vessel for him. That was the plan.

The door closed and Sasuke walked out alone. Kabuto stopped as they passed each other, silently. Now his next goal was to get Suigetsu to join him then gather the broken girl and head over to Karin…she would be able to heal her completely.

~.~

"That would have been easier if you didn't have to bring her along." Suigetsu stated as he brandished his new weapon proudly. Sasuke only grunted as the unconscious girl on his back shifted a little, painfully.

"Ok…but why her? Why must we be getting Karin?" the water boy asked with a more than displeased look on his face.

"Don't question it." Sasuke said simply for maybe the fifth time. Soon they entered the lair that Karin watched over for Orochimaru. As soon as she saw Sasuke and Suigetsu was gone to release the prisoners, Karin decided to put her charm on him. He just stared at her, Pay's body right next to him.

Suddenly the door crashed open and Karin blushed and yelled at Suigetsu, him only walking over to Pay's body and motioning to it.

"Shouldn't we do this now?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Karin. "Heal her." He ordered so coldly that she had no other choice but to oblige. She picked up the girl's head and pulled her sleeve up revealing other bite marks. She positioned the girl's teeth on her skin and hit a nerve in her neck that would make her bite down.

~.~

"What the fuck?" Hidan yelled as Isza and Tsukiko crashed into him, sending the three crashing down to the ground.

The two girls were caught by Yamato while Hidan was left to land on the ground with a thud. He got up and cracked his neck grumbling curses to everyone.

The girls grabbed at their ankles as they scream painfully. Sakura ran over to the twins as Sasori moved, doing the same. He took Isza, while Sakura took Tsukiko. They frowned in unison finding the broken bones.

The girls scream again, holding their sides. They had to be held down, thrashing might have been hazardous to their condition. They had broken bones and even if Pay didn't break any more, they could still do so if they weren't treated.

"Again?" Naruto growled menacingly and Yamato took him aside along with Sai to try and distract him, Sai doing so with another small dick joke.

"We have to pick up the pace," Pein said, almost an order. He was forcing himself to keep his tone neutral. Sometimes, though he couldn't help himself.

"If we move them, it would hurt them further." Sakura growled out as she tried healing the broken girl in front of her. Pein looked at Sasori, who was doing the same, and the puppet nodded in confirmation. Pein sighed. "Then let's set up camp for the night…" he suggested instead.

After it was decided, the odd group found themselves set up around a small camp, still keeping a distance from each other. The girls weren't fully healed, they could only do so much if Pay wasn't being healed as well. It was well into the night when Isza and Tsukiko sat up, groaning slightly.

"What's the matter?" Itachi, the one on watch at the moment, questioned nearest to Isza as to not freak Tsukiko out again like before.

She rubbed her head "I feel…a whole bunch better now…"

~.~

**There you go…a little back on track now since I realized the last two were the equivalent to fillers. **

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	17. Chapter 16

"I can't believe it! They're not here! They left again!" Naruto yelled, having been raving about it for a while. Sakura sighed and smacked the back of his head. "Naruto, calm down!" she yelled as he backed away in fear from the now scary woman.

After another day of traveling, they had come upon one of the hideouts that had the missing person's trace all over it. Everyone was gone and in a room there lay a slain snake. Orochimaru.

"Shit…" Hidan breathed then cackled out in laughter. "Of course! We spent all this damn time and everyone is gone!"

He turned and stormed out having the major urge to slaughter some innocent animals and trees. Everyone was on edge now. Once again no one knew where she was and being with your enemies for a long time was getting to be a bad idea.

"I knew this wouldn't work…" Yamato said with a sigh. He looked at the Akatsuki and stated "If we part ways now then we will forget everything we've done. I will tell the hokage that we lost track of each other."

Pein stared at the man for a moment. "I think that is best…but be warned…this now means that we will be fighting each other now for the same objective…and they are no longer safe." He looked at the twins. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"We never intended on being on the same page…I know you probably weren't either. So-"

"Um…I think we should stay together on this."

All eyes ended up on Tsukiko who was pulling back her long hair since it kept getting in the way. This was a very surprising thing to hear coming from her, everyone knew that she despised her creators. Why would she choose now to keep them with their team?

"Don't give me those looks…Our odds are better with the brutes on our side. She's still alive and with whoever took her. I'm assuming Itachi's younger brother since he would be the only one able to kill the Snake Man."

Isza shook her head "It's sad but true. Tsukiko has been feeling his presence around her the most."

"Why haven't you already told us," Pein questioned, rubbing his temples. The man was getting tired of these girls more than he was tired of Hidan's cursing.

"Everyone had betrayal on the mind. How could we drop something like that on your heads?" The girls stood up. "They couldn't of gotten too far… we must hurry."

/`\

I open my eyes slowly. Why did i? I no longer wished to open them, not with the meaning of my supposed existence being what had been told to me. An Uchiha matriarch? The meaning of the word only made me close my eyes again. I was moving, walking on my own. There was a possibility that auto-pilot had been struck in my mind. This wasn't good, I knew it wasn't but being through all of this in just a month; it was striking a harsh chord.

Finally, though, I opened them and glanced around. We had come upon a town. The group was odd in my sight. A huge orange haired man, a woman who healed through bites, a man who was basically water, and a horny bastard that had admitted that we needed a wardrobe change. Maybe he's gay and just needs a woman to make babies and will have a husband for real.

The thought brought a small smile to my face as we entered what I figured must have been a home…with cats? Suigetsu beat me to the punch of trying to pet one and I come to find that there was such a thing as ninja cats. I had no problem but he was now sour towards the animals. I was glad that I didn't feel surprised when they also talked back. Guess the world is rubbing off on me.

I chose to sit in the back away from everyone as Sasuke talked to the woman that he seemed to know. I watched as they talked about how to clothe the giant man and what would be more useful. My thoughts were interrupted when one of the cats sat beside me, literally next to me where I could feel his fur. I felt him purr but didn't dare to try to pet him.

"He doesn't warm up to people like that…he must really like you." The old woman said to me with a small smile. I shrug. Things like this were blocked out of my mind now that I really don't have my own life.

Upon leaving, we walk into a town to rest. Rooms were gotten and I was staring at the ground when I was walked by Sasuke into a room with him. I could feel hate brewing from the red head before he closed the door.

"Here…eat." He unwraps a cloth and hands me something that looked like rice. I was just glad to have something in my stomach at this point. Both were gone in a minute and he hands me water as well. I sat by the window as he removed the cloak around him. I stared down as he pulled out a cot and some blankets and pillows. There was only one so I knew that I would be forced to sleep with him. I would rather stay up all night if that were the case. He would be mad if he thought that I would willingly sleep in the same bed as him when I knew what he had planned for me.

"Come here." He ordered, holding out his hand. Upon hearing the non-negotiable tone I walked over and took his hand. He pulled me down beside him in the bed and pulled the covers over both of us. He ignored my stiff body and pulled me closer to him, beginning to stroke my hair as if it would calm me down and relax me.

After a few minutes he stops and sighs. "You should get yourself mentally prepared…" he warned eyeing me with his red eyes. "If you continue this way I won't hesitate to search for another…You are replaceable… remember that." He turned over and kept his back to me.

Replaceable.

That's all I would ever be. Replaceable for his babies. Replaceable for the Akatsuki. Wasn't there any place where I was just wanted and wouldn't be just a burden?

I'm just…replaceable.

**/`\**

**Hey it's been a long wait but here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Gaara-rulezz (Ie Payton)**


	18. Chapter 17

Opening his eyes, Sasuke sat up, scanning the room as he usually did. It was more habit than anything for the teen ninja to do by now after living with Orochimaru for so long. His drowsy mind soon processed that he wasn't alone in the room and he went on alert. Sasuke could have smacked himself for being so stupid as to forget the brunette lying asleep in bed with him. His eyes scanned her serene face for a moment, taking in the calm nature of fatigue in one glance. He knew taking her along was a bad idea, a terrible one. Not only did it mean having more than four people on a team, one that they would have to train to her potential on the way, but it meant that there would be the faint distraction with her having to hide and who would keep her from running away. He can't just leave her in a town and expect her to just stay put…that wouldn't do. His hand reached and cupped her chin as he continued contemplated what he should do. Maybe...just maybe…he could do the deed now and have no problem leaving her behind with his unborn offspring. It would be simple and over with.

But…What did he really know about having sex? He knew what it was, what it created, and just that a man had a penis the he put in the woman. What did he really know about doing the entire deed? Of course he wasn't very worried about making it pleasurable for her…or was he? Why was he even thinking about this if he wasn't? A part of him, the Uchiha pride he guessed as when he was younger he would hear the older men talking about it, couldn't bear the thought that a woman could call him terrible in bed. That wouldn't fly. Then again…he remembered that when he asked his dad, the only thing he got was "it will come naturally."

The Uchiha shook his head greatly. This was NOT what he wanted to think about when he first woke up. In fact he was sure doing something like that would create more problems right now. He let go of her face and stood up quietly, putting more covers on her before he changed and left to bring back something to eat. Too much was on his mind and the only thing he wanted to be focused on was his ultimate goal…killing Itachi. Though…he knew he would have to do it before he clashed with his brother…just in case.

When he returned the girl was curled up with his pillow a small content smile on her face. He walked over and stared down at her for a few minutes. Slowly he bent down and shook her shoulder. It was time to get up and he didn't want to stay in one place for too long. They still weren't very far from the hideout they had left from and he would bet that their pursuers wouldn't be too far behind the destruction. After this meal he planned on trying to teach her a few basic jutsus just to be able to fend for herself. He knew that she wouldn't be able hold her own, but he remembers what he saw when she was being trained with Orochimaru. If he knew anything, he knew not to use her eyes, for fear of a relapse of before. He stopped shaking her shoulder when he heard her make a small noise and open her eyes.

He removed his hand and put the meal in front of her as she sat up slowly, holding the blankets to her like she thought she was being exposed. The Uchiha found himself scoffing at the action; did she really think he would do meaningless things like that while she was unconscious? No he wouldn't. There was no pride in doing such things.

She rubbed at her tired eyes and let out a yawn before she looked down at the hot meal in front of her as Sasuke chose to sit beside her, slightly in front of her. His eyes never left her, waiting for her to move, speak, or anything. Anything but sit there looking pitiful and sad. Moments like this he wished he could read minds because whatever was going through the civilian's head had her utterly defeated.

"Eat," he said in a soft but commanding voice.

Pay slowly looked at the food then up at him and whispered, "I'm not hungry…thank you…"

His eyes narrowed thinking this was defiance, the same he had been dealing with since he had been put on her care. He grabbed her chin and roughly made her face him, ignoring the pained cry she gave as she instantly became more awake. She gripped at his wrist but he only applied more pressure. "I'm not in any mood and I have plans after this meal. So. **Eat**," he hissed at her in a low tone.

As he let go of her, she looked nothing but scared as she picked up the plate and chopsticks and began eating, leaving the meat behind on the plate. It unnerved him, but his main goal of making the shaken girl eat was done, so he didn't bother to question it, but rather decided to keep it from her. It would be a lot simpler to make her eat if he only gave her things he knew she would eat. The only reason it mattered was so she wouldn't lag behind and have strength for their journey.

Handing her some water, he began explaining what he was about to do, "As our main priority isn't to keep watch on you or to protect you all the time, you need to learn some kind of ninjutsu." When he said that he looked and saw that she was staring down into the water, almost zoned out. Ignoring this, he continued talking, "I am going to teach you basic chakra control and handsigns that will give you offense as well as defense."

"Mhmm," she said softly, which surprised him. He hadn't expected her to agree to it so easily after what had happened last time. After quietly waiting for her to say something else, Sasuke reached forward and held her face again, checking to see how her eyes looked at the moment. Staring into the odd ringed orbs, Sasuke found that she was more than ready to continue training. There was no more immediate danger.

Please…stop touching me. Don't do it anymore, please. I don't like it. Not knowing what I do about your plans. I know this seems very depressing to read…me, who before had this spunk, couldn't think of what to do about this feeling. While Sasuke, the bastard, talked about more training, I was busy thinking about my situation. A little more training wouldn't hurt, and I knew that, as long as my eyes didn't start bleeding again.

Once he let go of my face, I just down casted my gaze again and finished the small bland meal. My feelings seemed to go unnoticed as he only said to me, "If you cooperate, I will take you to get something better." I couldn't believe my ears. He was baiting me! Does this guy have no shame?! As if keeping me prisoner for a matriarch wasn't bad enough, he was bribing me with food now too. What is his problem?

I look up and glare slightly at him, making Sasuke almost reel back in surprise. "With minimum respect, I would like to remind you that I am not your prisoner. Treating me like one will not benefit you at all," I started standing up, "I will only cooperate when you choose to treat me like another human being." I couldn't say I was standing up to him, because my eyes wouldn't even meet his gaze after a stood. My whole body looked like how I felt. I hated that. I hated showing myself in this way, but he had forced me to do it. "You only want me for one reason…a horrid reason…and that enough should tell you that you need to lighten up on me. That's something I need to mentally prepare for…since no matter what it'll be rape."

I left the room on this note. Sasuke looked angry, dumbstruck, and surprised all at the same time as I closed the door. I leaned against it for a moment before I walked to the end of the long hallway to sit at the bench under the large open window. I brought my legs to lie out in front of me as I just got relaxed in front of the breeze. There wasn't much anything that I wanted really. I just needed…to be treated like I was a person, not a whore.

"You just bitched out Sasuke and you still look sad."

Pay turned to look up at Suigetsu with a blank expression. The white-haired boy picked up her legs and sat under them, letting her lay them across his lap. He knew this made her uncomfortable, but that's why he did it. Because it was fun to add to her slight torture of being here. She seemed to just accept it as the brunette looked back out the window, leaving them in silence.

It was nice, but Suigetsu wanted to ruin that. He had woken up to her telling Sasuke off and he wanted to try to catch that but he had been too late to. He wanted to help her but at the same time he wanted cut her down. It was rather complicated to him. He studied her for a moment before he gripped her leg tightly, almost feeling it bruise.

He smirked as she whimpered but knew now that he had her attention. He chuckled almost gleefully making Pay shrink back a little as she tried pulling her legs away. Of course he wouldn't let her. "Look here, girl, you have sharp words and I like that. You cut people down that way. The more you cut people down, the easier it is to get your way. I mean look at you and me sitting here."

At this she sighed softly and only nodded. "I…don't want to be that way. It's not…very appealing to me." Suigetsu began laughing and Pay seemed to know now that her life would be better off ending. No one took her seriously. He let go of her leg and she recoiled them to her before sitting correctly on the bench. Suigetsu leaned back and braced his arms along the back of the bench, staring at the ceiling. Both were just waiting for Sasuke to come out and say something, but since it was taking a long time Suigetsu only got the picture in his mind of Sasuke staring dumbstruck during this time.

A soft sigh and Sasuke exited the room, looking around first then walking towards them upon seeing them. He stopped in front of Pay, rather than both, so Suigetsu smirked slightly, knowing she was in some deep trouble. Sasuke pulled the girl up and back to the room, uncaring that she stumbled and was all but being dragged behind him. This training was going to commence and now.

Walking along the path of dead bodies, no one said anything. Even Hidan couldn't bring up words for the carnage that was laid out before them. Being careful, they made it through the path of death and into the hideout, finding more chaos inside. The twins kept close, Tsukiko clenching Isza's arm tightly. She wasn't around death as much as the others, having been locked away for so long. Isza walked with her, grimacing as she noted the dankness of Orochimaru's lair. It seemed like once Orochimaru was slain, everyone went crazy with no one to keep them under control. This was the last hide out they were going to look through, hoping to catch Sasuke before he ran off again.

"There's no one here," Tsukiko said, the fright in her voice obvious.

The group stopped and suddenly Hidan blew up, swinging his scythe into a wall, making it crumble to the ground. He let out an enraged yell and yanked it up again, slicing at walls as he talked, everyone stepping back in shock as the Jashinist went mad.

"Why the fuck are we doing this?!" _SLAM _"We are getting nowhere! And we are traveling with the enemy!" _SLAM _"ARGH!"

Kakuzu was going to step forward to restrain him but before anyone could, Yamato already had Hidan in a tight wooden cage restraint. Hidan glared daggers at the leaf shinobi and cursed at him to let him out. The captain seemed undisturbed as he spoke, "Losing your cool will not help anyone. We are all on edge and anxious."

Hidan huffed and looked away grumbling notably. He was released once Yamato felt it was safe and Hidan merely walked away towards the exit, a certain Leaf ninja on his to sacrifice list. "What do we do now," Sakura asked, trying to relax from what had just happened.

Isza spoke up first, "Yamato's right. We need to relax. Sasuke has obviously fled the scene and by the looks of it let everyone out on his way. Those cages were all opened by a key, not by force. He must have hoped to slow us down…meaning he is most likely nearby somewhere."

This realization brought everyone back to attention. Possibilities ran high as did plans. Itachi closed his eyes trying to think of what his little brother would do in this situation. Itachi knew he wasn't dumb, he would most likely seek shelter in a town. Itachi also knew that Sasuke most likely gathered a four man squad to go with him; he wouldn't be alone. It was a simple recon to tell them what he would be doing. Itachi opened his eyes and spoke of this.

"Traveling in a big group like this will make us more obvious," Pein stated, looking over first at the girls then at Yamato. "We need to split up accordingly."

"No way! You guys will attack us as soon as we have our backs turned," Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger their way, cutting off Pein before he could finish.

Pein stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "My teams will split into two teams and then there are you four. The girls will be on their own. I did not intend to pit us any closer than needed…if you had let me finish, you would have known that."

Naruto growled but looked away, knowing he had jumped the gun again. He really needed to start watching that. This plan being agreed on, they split up. One squad went one way or another to neighboring towns. Isza and Tsukiko took the one furthest away…because they knew that's where Pay was…this was something they didn't plan on sharing with the class though.

**Hello. Sorry for the long delay! I had some things happen but hopefully this will make up for it! **

**Thank you! **


	19. Epilogue

The pain she felt in her body was unreal. So unreal that the girl had to be carried upon Jugo's back as they continued through the town. No one dared to even stare at them, seeing the bigger male having a mean aura around him. She kept her eyes closed under the cloth around them. Ahead of them, Sasuke stared ahead calmly as they walked towards the twin structures that held the sign of the village up. Maybe he had overdone it once more, but he brushed it off as a punishment for the stubborn brunette. Karin glanced back for a moment then forward to meet Sasuke in his pace at the front. Suigetsu stayed beside Jugo, sort of sticking by the girl, though a smirk set on his lips.

"Not that I care, Sasuke, but why don't you let me heal her so Jugo won't have to carry her around," she whispered to him as if sharing secrets.

Truth be told, she slightly worried for the other girl in the group. Otherwise, since she was only here to carry her Sasuke's child, she wished the girl would keel over. However, since she wanted Sasuke to be happy, she figured that to get on his good side and make him realize to choose her instead, she needed to show that she was willing to do anything for him even though it was against her nature.

"She needs to learn her lesson," he responded coldly, making her shrink back and walk behind him again.

Sasuke stared ahead, keeping himself from looking back at the girl. Their training session had started good. The girl had a good enough memory and had found it surprisingly easy to practice chakra control. He could have said he was proud if it wasn't for the fact that he knew it was because of the way she was made. Going along, she suddenly stopped and panted hard. He had lost his temper and told her to activate her eyes. For a few moments it had been smooth and he had her copy his movements with it, teaching her body some basic fighting moves, though it wasn't strong like his. Losing his patience again he had forced her more and more until she once again stared bleeding and fell to the floor in a scream, making him glare. It had been his fault but they would get nowhere unless she got stronger.

Suigetsu chuckled softly and looked up at the girl to say something to her but decided that since Jugo glared down at him, said nothing. 'Geez everyone is on edge…' he thought sourly, taking a drink of water once more. The walk was quiet for a good few hours, aside from Karin yelling at Suigetsu who only smirked teasingly at her. Jugo neither seemed to be bothered or even notice that he was carrying the girl until she softly lifted her head for a moment. She heard something in the distance but couldn't form words. Jugo turned his head to look at her over his shoulder before he set her down against a rock, making sure she was leaning back against it.

"What are you doing," Karin huffed out at him, crossing her arms over her chest with a small pout on her lips.

"Sasuke. She doesn't need to be moved for a few hours," he commented as he held water to her lips and had her drink most of it. Sasuke turned to regard both with a cold, calculating stare before nodding in confirmation. Suigetsu sat against the same rock with an exaggerated sigh. "Good thing! I couldn't last much longer," he exclaimed with a smug smile at an annoyed Karin who turned and busied herself with gathering wood as Sasuke told her to do. Sasuke waited a few moments before he walked over to the girl who slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were dim once again, so he deducted that she most likely couldn't see that well. Perfect.

"Come with me," he ordered coldly, ignoring the fact that they had stopped so she wouldn't be moved more. Jugo looked away as he quietly went to contact the animals around to watch for anyone approaching. Sasuke waited for her to stand and guided her away from the group telling them to stay there. He heard her stumble behind him and only stopped to wait for her to catch herself and keep going. He wasn't fully cooled down from some comments she had made during training. He stopped when he was sure the others wouldn't hear them and he finally turned to look at her.

.~.

I didn't know what was going on until he had done it. His hands grabbed at my throat and he had me pinned against a rather large oak tree. My feet didn't touch the ground just dangled there as my hands gripped at his wrist. The smirk on his face proved to only strengthen my fear. What was he doing? Was he really that mad about me calling him 'duck butt'? No that couldn't be it.

As I pondered why I was being chocked, Sasuke had moved into my personal space, making me blush when I realized that our noses were barely touching. His eyes were menacing though I could barely see them to begin with.

Why is this happening to me?

.~.

"I think the time to do this is now…while you can't even see me do the deed," he whispered to her. Like it or not, he still had his pride and her words from this morning rang in his ears. There was no honor in this but he couldn't drag her around everywhere. Those ninja were close, he could feel it. There was no doubt that she would get pregnant and no doubt that they would find her. Nothing to worry about right?

He took out a length of cloth and wrapped it around her mouth, easily keeping her restrained as he did. The look of fear and begging in her eyes made him avert his and focus on removing her shorts. Grunting as he was only continuously kicked he pulled her towards him and slammed her back into the tree.

"GET OFF OF HER," came a deep but shrill cry of fury. Sasuke barely had time to turn before a flash of long brown hair attacked him to the ground, him holding off a sword with his kunai. The rage that filled the third triplet shocked him but he glared back with his Sharingan. This only proved make her angrier than before.

"You have the eyes of the devil just like HIM!" Sasuke rolled on top of her, trying to push her own sword down on herself.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his leg and he was lifted off the ground by a slowly growing limb that suspended him high. Another twin came out, holding Pay over her shoulder, helping her walk. Sasuke blinked a few times, recognizing Isza almost immediately but as all three stood together he registered something he had been told by Orochimaru.

"Made from the Akatsuki, from Payton, three girls were born," he said calmly as he simply hung there. It wasn't like he couldn't escape, but he was interested in what these girls would do next. Pay can always be taken back, that much was certain. He twisted so he was staring right at them.

Tsukiko went over to the first triplet and cupped her cheeks, kissing her all over her face as if a mother and not a sister. "It's ok we are here, dear one. He won't hurt you now. No one will," she whispered to her, who looked at her for the first time in a while.

"You can escape now but I won't let you take her from me. She hasn't fulfilled her use but you can hold her for me as I deal with some business," with this he cut himself down and disappeared easily.

Pay sighed softly and was already crying, as if she hadn't stopped since he began anyways. Pay, Isza, and Tsukiko were together at last. They could escape and do what they must to survive forever and outlast all of those accursed men and women that had created them, taunted them. Was this finally the end to their terror?

.~.

"Seems you were right…they did betray us again," Pein commented, the disappointment clear in his voice as he watched the triplets walk away from the scene. This new information regarding Sasuke's plans with Pay made him uncomfortable and he knew Itachi wouldn't stand for it. What to do now, though, that one was weak and the other two were unguarded? It was a perfect chance to attack…

"What do you suppose we do then, Pein," Madara questioned him, more of a testing tone. The orange mask never left the sight of the girls retreating.

"…they will go into hiding and most likely help Pay get stronger…," he paused a moment, cocking his head as he heard the others come up behind him. The Akatsuki had been close, but only because they had followed the girls instead of going along with the plan. "We should leave them be until they prove to be a threat again."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and spoke up, "The longer they are together the harder it will be to kill them, since that's what you want to do." Despite speaking to his superior, he wanted to point out to everyone how even the leader of their criminal group changed his mind when it came to the girls.

"True…however," he turned to them pulling a scroll from his sleeve holding it up for them to see. "The stronger they get physically…the weaker they get mentally…that will make them easier to control."

"And the fact that the longer they stay together, the weaker Pay will get either way and that enough would weaken the other two," Konan put her two cents in.

Itachi remained quiet, none decided to get in the Uchiha's mind after hearing what his little brother so foolishly decided to do. He only hoped Madara would keep quiet about it, seeing how it was always a possibility he or Itachi would have ended up doing the same. His hands fisted at his side but it went unnoticed.

"We should go meet up with the other shinobi…and tell them of all of this…then maybe they will side with us when the girls get too strong." He turned and walked past the others, soon one by one they followed.

The time of another war was coming to hand…with this the girls would be allowed to live until their use is met or until they are something to fear. However, would two enemies work together to end the menace that would come of one of the girls or could they really live the rest of their lives avoiding it?

Time is the only thing to tell.

**I know it came up short with this story but really i planned this in three parts and simply thought this would take longer to get to this point. The next installment of this story will continue under the name of Just Plain...What? so keep an eye for it as i'm trying to get all my stories up to date and together before i start anything new. **

**Thank you for reading and i hope you review and return to see what happens to these triplet girls who are throwing the naruto verse in a loop. I realize that with newer discoveries about Madara, I will NOT be changing his character in any of my stories because i enjoy the version on Tobi when Madara is him simply because i like Madara better than Obito and i don't think Obito has any grounds in my heart as a villian yet ^^" **

**See you later!**


End file.
